The Others
by Sandylee007
Summary: A case reveals Dr. Spencer Reid's well kept secret. He's something a bit different from a average human being. Will his team accept him for what he is? And more importantly, will the people he's been running from get to him when his secret threatens to come out? A SUPER POWER FIC. REID WHUMP. RATING MAY RISE TO M.
1. Of Monsters and Men

A/N: SURPRISE! I've been thinking about coming back to the 'CM' world for a while now and here I am. (grins)

WARNINGS: Super power elements, adult themes, gore, violence, language… Yup, sounds like my typical list.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, if only…! But I only own anything in my dreams. (pouts)

Sooo, before I chicken out completely… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this one.

* * *

**_The Others_**

* * *

Of Monsters and Men

* * *

Dr. Marcus Leonor, who just celebrated his thirty-fifth birtday, had a look of disgust and confusion in his pale blue eyes while he stared at the newest experiment that'd fallen into his team's hands. The creature, who'd only been given a pair of loose white pants to disguise his most private parts, was huddled against the room's furthest corner. The trembling being's arms were wrapped tightly around his legs while a pair of moist yet fully alert hazel eyes kept shifting between him and his colleagues. Dr. Leonor wondered how much they actually saw without glasses or contact lenses.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his shortcut dark hair. "Male, caucasian appearance. Caught four days ago", he began his report, his voice giving only the slightest hint of his true emotions. "Estimated age eighteen. Test results show a exceptionally high level of intelligence. Has, however, ceased to co-operate, thus making further tests impossible. Showed a great deal of physical resistance upon capture."

One his young trainees, a undeniably beautiful young woman with neatly braided long black hair and dark eyes that'd been hidden by glasses – Veronika Ivory – frowned while observing the specimen. "What are those bandaged spots on…" Catching his look of warning she changed the intended word. "…_its_ back?"

Dr. Leonor's nose wrinkled. A shiver of revulsion went through him. Freaks, such as this one… "Those would be the places where the subject's wings were. We had to have them removed for security purposes. They're being researched as we speak." He would've gladly done quite a lot more but doubted that his higher-ups would've agreed on such approach.

They called themselves humane. Dr. Leonor wanted to snort at the thought. Hypocrites, all of them, so good at looking the other way while others stained their hands for them. By now they should've admitted that the world had to be freed from this… dangerous plague.

It was there for only a second but Dr. Leonor caught it anyway. A flash of shock, remorse and rage in Veronika's eyes. The girl was getting too attached to these beings. It might turn out to be a problem.

"Don't worry", Dr. Leonor stated in a clipped tone. "The wounds are treated accordingly. After all, we're not the monsters here." He turned sharply on his heels, sparing the repulsive creature a one more look before leaving. "Now, it's time for its next dosage. I'm sure that you don't want to be here to see it."

He heard something not much above a whisper before the door clicked closed behind his crew. "Please… I mean no harm to anyone. I swear." Wasn't that what they all said? "Please, let me go! I…"

Aside the steps it was completely silent after that, the closed door swallowing down the rest of the monster's sentence.

It wasn't until he was alone in a elevator with Veronika Dr. Leonor spoke next. "Do not forget why we are here, Veronika", he cautioned her in a hard, cool voice, staring at the numbers creeping up with the elevator. "We're here because these beings are a threat. We're here to find out how to cure them, for the sake of us all."

Veronika glanced towards him briefly. Even without looking he could see her arched eyebrow. "What if there isn't a cure? What if they don't want to be cured?"

"Then we'll simply have to deal with them as we would with any other threat to humanity." They'd almost reached their destination. Soon the doors would open. "Now, I really want you to ask yourself a question. If terminating these monsters is the only choice we have, will you be able to live with it?"

Stepping out of the elevator Dr. Leonor noticed that Veronika's hands were shaking while she squeezed a file as hard as she could. It was that of the creature they just went to see. '_Warren, Scott_', said the sticker on top of the file. Personally he couldn't understand why they insisted on naming those monsters.

* * *

_Fourteen Years Later_

* * *

The case had been long and gruelling. Four young men had already been murdered in cold blood before the BAU-team had been called in and while they struggled to find the necessary straws two more innocent souls lost their lives. They were on the verge of despair by the time the killer finally made a mistake. To their surprise he ended up removing his glowes to close the latest victim's eyes, leaving a nice and clean fingerprint for a pair of careful eyes to spot. It was also around then Dr. Spencer Reid also noticed that the murders were scattered remarkably neatly around a certain place.

The killer's name was Jonathan Thomas. And his hideout, his one sanctuary on the face of the world, was his childhood home. Which also happened to be the childhood home of his latest victim and brother, Ryan Thomas.

None of the teammembers expected that Jonathan would actually still be in the house when they'd get there. That's why they felt comfortable with sending in just Spencer and Derek Morgan, with a pair of police officers standing by outside. Derek even allowed Spencer to go and investigate the second floor on his own.

It's a law of the universe that nightmares always begin when people least expect them.

Spencer's eyes flew wide when he entered one of the bedrooms to find Jonathan sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs and rocking himself back and forth, back and forth. He wasn't sure which one of them was startled worse when their eyes met.

"I… I didn't mean to kill him", Jonathan whimpered. "I didn't mean to kill any of them, I swear." The nineteen-year-old, still painfully young with his overgrown blond hair and scared brown eyes, revealed his hands. They were crackling with electricity. "I can't switch it off. I can't… I can't switch myself off."

Spencer gulped. It was almost impossibly hard to maintain his composure. "I know how you feel." He took a cautious step forward, then another. "But you need to calm down. I can help you, but you need to calm down."

Jonathan shook his head furiously. Some tears rolled down the teenager's cheeks. "You can't help me. No one can. They… They gave me the cure, and even that didn't help."

A gasp left Spencer and he was almost sure that his heart skipped a beat. A wave of dizziness crashed through him, along with unpleasant memories. "Jonathan…"

It seemed that the teenager had already made up his mind. The tears fell harder while Jonathan's hand rose higher. "STAY AWAY!"

That shout was, apparently, enough to alert Derek. Running steps began to dash up the stairs. "_Reid!_"

There was a flash of sheer terror in Jonathan's eyes. That pulse of emotions was all it took. There was a flicker of white, blinding light until Spencer was already flying. He crashed against a nearby shelve and fell heavily, enough so to lose his focus for a moment.

The first thing he saw once he came back to himself was Jonathan, standing on the edge of a window. His lips opened but he wasn't fast enough. The boy disappeared, right before his very eyes. And even without hearing the sickening sound of the landing the agent knew that the tormented soul was gone.

Fighting back tears right there was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

* * *

Derek Morgan didn't know what to expect when he rushed upstairs, as fast as he possibly could. All he knew was that it was one of the most terrifying situations he'd ever been in. A wave of relief crashed through him when he found Spencer, pale and bleeding but alive.

"Jonathan, he…" Spencer gagged dryly. "He jumped."

Derek shivered and marched towards the window, peering down. True enough, the police officers that'd been standing outside were working on the teenager's body. Not bearing to look at the heartbreaking sight for another moment he refocused on Spencer.

It was easy to see how hard Spencer fought to regain control over himself. "I'm okay." It might've been a lot more convincing if the genius hadn't been ghostly pale and seemingly ready to throw up right there.

Derek scoffed with frustration and disbelief. "Reid, you're not fine! Your back's bleeding!" He sighed, marching towards the younger man before the other could make a move to stop him. "Just let me give it a look, okay?"

Spencer's eyes widened. Where in the world could that amount of fear possibly come from? "Morgan, don't…!"

But it was too late. Derek had already grabbed Spencer's shirt and lifted its hem to see the damage. At first he could only stare. Then, slowly yet surely, his eyes began to widen. "What the hell…?"

It couldn't possibly be real. In full truth Derek had hard time believing his very own eyes although he'd always had the perfect 20-20 vision. Yet there it was, right before him.

At first Derek saw the blood stained, ivory colored feathers against the pale, tormented skin. And then he fully registered the wings. They'd been folded to a position that had to be painful and restrained by duct tape to ensure that they wouldn't be seen through the shirt. Hell, he could name several occasions when he'd patted Spencer's back and never caught a thing. He might've been amazed by the genius' ability to disguise his secret if he hadn't been numbed by shock.

Spencer swallowed loudly. Those eyes were looking at him as though expecting _anything_. "I… No one was ever supposed to see."

Derek stared at his best friend, his eyes wide and his heart hammering a million miles per hour. Without him noticing it his hand withdrew from the other quickly, just before he would've brushed the wings. "Reid, what the hell is this?" And then, of course, he voiced the most dangerous question of all. "What the hell are you?"

* * *

What the agents didn't know was that from the house right opposite to the one they occupied a eager camera witnessed everything. Jonathan's glowing hands. Jonathan's fall. And, of course, Spencer's tied wings. In a matter of minutes the video clip was all over YouTube.

Another twenty minutes later a pair of stone hard dark eyes watched the sight of light dancing on Spencer's feathers. The video's quality was good enough to leave no room for doubt. The observer gritted their teeth before taking a cell phone and dialing.

"Sir, I just came across a online video that's becoming viral very quickly. I already made sure that the video is deleted but there's something I want you to know." Those careful eyes spotted the tattoo easily. "I believe that it's Subject 8205B."

"_Impossible. That particular creature was terminated almost fourteen years ago._"

"That's what I thought, too." Those dark eyes flickered towards the laptop's screen once more. "How do I proceed?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And that's how it begins. Uh huh, it seems that our genius has been keeping quite a secret… (gulps)

Soooo…. How was that? Any good at all? It's always EXTREMELY nerve-wrecking to start a new story so it'd mean A LOT to hear from you. (glances with hopefull eyes)

In any case, thank you so much for reading! Who knows, maybe I'll see you guys again one day.

Take care!


	2. Scott Warren

A/N: This update basically flew out. (chuckles) Here's hoping that the speed is a good thing…

BUT, before getting to the actual story… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all of those AMAZING reviews, listings and love! Gosh, it feels better than you could imagine that you believe in this story so, especially since I'm in the process of returning to 'CM' fandom. (BEAMS, and hugs) So, thank you!

Awkay, because stalling isn't going to work for long… Let's go! I truly hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Scott Warren

* * *

/ _It was a sight that would've stunned anyone. A shirtless little boy at the age of no older than five, standing on the edge of his home's rooftop with a bright, excited grin on his face. And then, without any warning whatsoever, he jumped._

_Only to be carried by a pair of wings that seemed horribly large considering his size._

_He chuckled loudly, excitement bubbling in every little bit of him. Spreading his wings wider he flapped, dashing through the air as though he'd been weightless. He spun around and around, again and again. All the while summer sun shone of his feathers, making him feel pleasantly warm._

_It was the best damned thing he'd ever felt in his life. But the joy was doomed to be short lived._

_"What have I told you about doing that?" his father's voice snarled from the ground. A child of his age was far too young to hear any other emotion but anger. The man's face held a look that made him feel cold all over. "Get down from there, right now, before any of our neighbors sees you!"_

_The little boy, unable to truly comprehend why it was forbidden to use something that was such a significant and natural part of him, was startled. He forgot how to control his flight all of a sudden and crashlanded painfully. Frustrated with himself, scared and bruised he burst into sobs just as his father was rushing towards him._

_"Oh fuck…", the man muttered under his breath. The hand that landed on the boy's shoulder was protective and warm, almost comforting. "Are you okay?"_

_The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with a trembling hand. He bit his lip, knowing that he was supposed to be a big boy who didn't whine over nothing, but couldn't stop himself. "My leg hurts", he whimpered._

_His father sighed. Of course the child couldn't possibly pinpoint the worry and guilt. "Let's get you inside and give it a look." The arms that picked him up were strong and confident although they were shaking. "You can't keep doing this, do you hear me? You'll get yourself seriously hurt. You'll be seen. And you can never, ever let anyone find out your secret. You can't let anyone see your wings."_

_Forgetting his pain for a moment the child looked up at his father, confused. "Why not, daddy?" Why was he supposed to be embarrassed by what he was? He knew that he was different, in so many ways. Why was that such a bad thing?_

_His father stopped walking, right there. The eyes looking into his were very serious and much darker than usual. "Listen to me very carefully." And the child did, focusing on each word while the man went on. "The kind of different you are… People will never accept it. They'll be afraid of you and worse. They'll want to hurt you. If they see your wings you'll be locked away and you'll never get out again."_

_The boy frowned. His stomach shifted in a unpleasant way and he wondered if he was falling ill. "So… I'll have to pretend?"_

_His father nodded. "That's right." The man sighed. "I'm sorry, son, but that's the way our world works. If you want to live with the people around you your secret can't get out."_ /

* * *

The silence in the small conference room could've been cut by a knife. All eyes were on the person sat a slight distance away from the others, his face ashen and a look of pure terror clearly present in his eyes. They'd all seen and now struggled to believe.

Penelope Garcia sat the closest to Spencer, her eyes wide and a mixture of shock and wonder on her face. The expressions on Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi didn't give away a lot but there was definitely something far beyond surprise. Derek Morgan stood nearby the room's doorway, his gaze cast towards the window and his arms folded over his chest.

"So…" Alex Blake frowned, clearly trying to find the right words. "What, exactly, are you?"

Spencer shivered, surprised by the quiet being disturbed. It took several seconds before there was a barely audible response. "I… My kind… We don't have a name, not really. We've always been here, along with people, trying to blend in." The doctor licked his lips, his eyes straying rapidly without managing to find a proper aim. "Our DNA… It isn't much different from humans', really. Based on the research thus far the best guess is that while the modern human being began to develop some individuals' gene code… took a turn to another direction, so to speak."

"Your kind…", JJ began slowly, tasting the expression. "Do you all have…?" She gestured with her hand, unable to voice her thoughts.

"Special abilities?" Spencer nodded, relaxing marginally. "They aren't as clearly visible as mine." His eyes darkened sigfinicantly while unpleasant memories began to rush trough. "My mom… She can hear the thoughts of others. Or could, until they medicated her." He bit his lip, those remnants of past hurting a lot more than they should've. "That ability… It tore her apart. There was a point where she could no longer tell which ones of those voices in her head were actual thoughts and which ones tricks of her imagination."

There was a long silence while the others gave him a moment to process the pitch black memories rushing by. "Your dad… He's a human being, right?" David inquired in the end.

Spencer nodded. "It's not uncommon that those of my race become partners with humans. Mostly they keep their secret to themselves. Usually those pairs can't reproduce due to the differences in their genes but there are exceptions." The doctor allowed a glance to linger on the others before the man chose to go on. "If such an offspring is born the differences are so subtle that only a careful DNA-analysis reveals them. And a case where the offspring has… special abilities is about one in a million."

"Trust you to be one of a kind", David mused out loud.

Spencer was tempted to crack a smile, right there. In the end the genius chose against it. The air in the room was just a little too loaded.

In the moments that followed Spencer studied his friends, his family. For the first time since be began to grow used to being around them he didn't know how to speak to them. His mouth opened twice before he managed to produce speech. "I… I'm still that person you've known, despite… this. I don't mean you or anyone else any harm, ever. You have to know that."

It took two full minutes before someone spoke. "So…" Derek's voice was most likely harsher than the man had intended, as were those eyes. "You're telling us that you're not a human. That there's, apparently, a pretty big number of your kind walking around. If you have anything else you're hiding now would be a good time to spit it out."

Spencer swallowed, appearing even paler than before. The man licked his lips nervously before speaking. "I, uh… Spencer Reid isn't my real name."

* * *

An hour later found Spencer from the bureau's break room, nursing a aggressively growing headache with a cup of coffee that, tragically, only succeeded in making him feel worse. His hands were shaking so badly that the mug barely remained in his hold. His eyes weren't entirely moist but the tears didn't overflow.

His secret was out now, then. His team – his second family – knew the real him. While he was relieved a large part of him was also terrified.

Would they ever accept him, for real? Would they be able to tolerate someone of his kind near them? Would they turn their backs on him, or worse?

It took him dying. But he'd managed to run away from _those people_ for so long and finally managed to build a life that he truly loved. If he'd lose all of that now…

"Reid?" Penelope stood by the room's doorway, appearing uncertain and nervous. But she didn't look scared or disgusted. That had to be a good sign, right? "I'm… I wanted to see if you're okay. That had to be hard on you."

Spencer blinked twice, not quite sure what to say. Then nodded slowly, even tried to smile although it didn't come out right. "Yeah. I'm fine." He licked his lips, glancing towards the direction where the others were most likely still trying to take in what he just threw at them. "Are they?"

Penelope sighed, after a second approaching and taking a seat beside him. Her hand was warm and comforting when it grabbed his and squeezed. "Look, sweetie… It's going to take some time. You get that, right? We're confused and overwhelmed. Maybe a bit hurt. But… we're a family, remember? No matter what. It'll turn out okay."

Finally some of the weight that'd been sitting on Spencer's chest shifted. He even managed a tiny smile. "Thanks."

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "Don't think for even a second that you're off the hook, though, mister. I don't appreciate the people I love keeping things like this from me."

Spencer didn't quite know what to say. He'd already said that he was sorry. He'd told them why he didn't feel like he could tell them. Now… Now all he could do was wait, and try to prove them that he was still the same person they'd come to know.

Well, it _sounded_ easy.

He was startled when Penelope's hand moved all of a sudden. Every single muscle in his body stiffened as he realized that she was reaching out towards his back. He shivered, instinctively attempting to shield himself.

"Hey, don't do that", she admonished gently, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You're with a friend now, remember? I'm just… curious."

Spencer gritted his teeth hard enough for it to hurt his chin. "I know." His voice didn't sound right. "I've just… I've never showed them to anyone willingly." He glanced swiftly towards the security camera on the room's ceiling. "And… I can't. Not here."

Penelope saw it too. "I forgot about that thing." She mused for a moment, then gestured for him to follow. "C'mon. I know just the place. Besides, fresh air is just what we need right now."

She led him to the building's rooftop, where a breeze of surprisingly gentle wind caressed their faces. There, embraced by fresh air, Spencer found it much easier to breathe. To forget about all fear and ache. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled.

He'd almost forgotten about Penelope's presence until she spoke. "So… Are you ready, now?"

Spencer nodded slowly although he wasn't entirely sure. With cautious eyes he made sure that there were no cameras in the corner they occupied, then – slowly and clumsily – took off his shirt. Revealing what only few had seen. Removing the duct tape was agonizingly painful, especially from the parts where it'd gotten stuck on his feathers. But after what felt like ages he was finally done.

As soon as he could he spread his wings and sighed. They were stiff from having been strapped to a horrid position for ages as well as sore and most likely blood stained from the attack a few hours ealier. Still he savoured the feeling of air blowing through the feathers freely. He tested them, just a little, and watched how a single ivory feather got carried away by the wind. He flapped again, much more forcefully. The amount of pleasure that rushed through him was absolutely incredible.

There, with his wings out in the open, he felt like himself for the first time in ages.

Penelope's gasp nearly made him re-fold his wings. The expression of genuine astonishment and admiration on her face changed his mind. She reached out slowly, brushing his feathers. The wings shivered while she blinked twice, slowly. "That's… They're amazing!"

Spencer blushed and opened his mouth but in the end couldn't find a single thing to say. He just stood there, enjoying the feeling of the moment. And trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless in front of his female friend.

All of a sudden Penelope offered her hand towards him. She grinned at the confusion in his eyes. "I'm Penelope Garcia", she introduced herself.

Finally he caught on. Only just then realizing that indeed, the others didn't even know his real name. With a somewhat guarded smile of his own he accepted her hand, ignoring the fact that he _never_ shook hands. "Scott Warren."

Penelope's eyes held no malice, if not a bit disappointment and wariness. There was pure acceptance, such that he'd craved all his life. "Well, Scott… Nice to meet you."

* * *

Dr. Marcus Leonor stared at the corpse before him with sharp, careful eyes, as though expecting it to come back to life. But no matter how long he looked nothing such happened. Jonathan Thomas remained dead as a stone.

Dr. Leonor very much preferred it that way. It was a great deal less messy when those things offed themselves before he had to interfere. This one had already threatened to reveal the existence of… its kind with all those kills.

He exhaled loudly, covering the body with a white sheet. He didn't have the time to stand there all day, after all. A new problem just came to his attention.

The sound of a text message brought him back from his thoughts. He found his cell phone easily from the pocket of his long, black coat and opened the message with a steel hard look on his face. His eyes flashed.

There, right before his eyes, was a picture of a entirely too familiar looking being. Sure, the monster had attempted to alter its appearance with dying its hair and abandoning eyeglasses but Dr. Leonor _knew_. He'd been staring at that particular specimen for so long, through several hours of interrogations, treatment sessions and 'cognitive therapy', that it was impossible to forget the one they named Scott Warren.

How it managed to escape the chamber was beyond him but he was more than willing to do some research before correcting his mistake.

Dr. Leonor gritted his teeth before typing a simple confirmation that yes, visual identification was positive. With a one more scornful look towards Jonathan's corpse he turned around and marched away. On his way to the elevator no one asked what he was doing there. By now they were all familiar with his top-class security clearance. Good. It saved a lot of time not having to explain himself to everyone.

The elevator was already speeding upwards when he got a new message.

Subject under constant supervision. How do I proceed?

Dr. Leonor gave a suspicious look towards the rather attractive blonde haired woman who entered the elevator just as he stepped out. She was talking rather loudly to her cell phone, clearly in the middle of a intense fight. Not a threat. Relaxing a notch he began to type his response.

Get a proper DNA-sample. We wouldn't want to risk another scandal over a false identifacation. If it comes back positive it's time to collect the subject.

All of a sudden, right after sending the text, Dr. Leonor froze. His eyes widened slightly while something like a bad omen washed through him. Then, coming to the conclusion that he was becoming paranoid, he climbed into the limousine waiting for him.

They were driving him insane, those God forsaken creatures.

* * *

Down at the morgue the woman Dr. Leonor just saw flexed her fingers nervously. She already cast a longing look towards the elevator, which was her only route out and to safety, but then caught steps walking towards her.

Looking to side she found a surprisingly pleasant looking coroner in his late fifties with a rapidly balding head and kind brown eyes. "Hello, there. I assume that you're here to identify a body?"

She nodded, doing her best to smile convincingly. "Yes. It's… I'm here for Jonathan Thomas. He was my cousin."

The coroner – Wilson, T – nodded with a understanding look on his face. "I see. I'm truly sorry for your loss." He gestured towards the door at his left. "Why don't you follow me, then?"

She followed obediently, hoping that he mistook her nervous gestures to be caused by grief. She was truly glad that the distance wasn't longer than a few steps. The door gave a soft 'shush' upon closing after them, as though pleading the rest of the world to keep her secrets.

* * *

Spencer wouldn't say that he ran away. But he needed some time alone to think things through and he had a feeling that so did the team. That's why he slipped away as subtly as he could, finding some comfort from Penelope's words.

It was no surprise that he was deep in thought on his way back home. That's why he didn't notice the figure that slipped just a little too close when he climbed up the stairs leading him out of the metro. All he sensed was a slightly ominous breath of air. "Excuse me…"

The needle was so small that all Spencer felt was a slight sting that his current emotional turmoil wiped swiftly from his mind. It pierced his skin swiftly and subtly, taking just enough blood for a proper sample and leaving barely any mark. Deceitfully harmless for something potentially destructive.

Spencer kept walking, blissfully unaware of the DNA-analysis that was already being made.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Let's hope that the team gets over their shock quickly. Because it seems that the bad guys are already closing in on Reid. (winces) But now, who was that blonde haired woman? And what's Dr. Leonor going to do?

PLEASE, do leave a note before you go! It'd be fantastic to hear your thoughts.

Until next time, folks! I truly hope that I'll c ya there.

Take care!

* * *

**Guest: **Your wish is my command. (grins) Hopefully you'll like the next bit as much!

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


	3. Hello Again

A/N: I'm baaaaack! (grins) A day later than I'd originally planned, but still right on time. Hooray…?

Before getting on with the story, though! THANK YOU, so very much, for all your reviews and love! I can't believe that you've enjoyed the story thus far so much. (beams) So thank you!

Awkay… It's go time, right? I truly hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Hello Again

* * *

/ _Scott Warren was eight years old when the men in black suits came for the first time. He woke up in the middle of the night to hear voices snarling downstairs. He lay perfectly still, barely even breathing, until curiosity overcame fear. Making barely a sound he crawled out of his bed and tiptoed towards the arguing adults._

_There were two men in long, black coats visiting them. They hadn't made it more than three steps past the front door, though. His father stood there blocking their path, his posture leaving nothing to be questioned. These visitors weren't welcome._

_"I assume that you know why we're here", one of the arrivals – a man in his mid-thirties with messily cut blond hair and sharp ice-blue eyes – stated in a voice that didn't sound strictly pleasant. "Four days ago we received a phone call. It was from a very… concerned psychiatrist who didn't know what to make of his patient. According to him she could clearly hear some of his thoughts. This, of course, caught our interest so we did some research on this particular patient. And we found your wife, Diane Warren." The visitor tilted his head, the shadows dancing on his face making him appear menacing. "Now, you can only imagine our surprise when we discovered that she looked exactly like Subject 83, which disappeared from our radar almost nine years ago. Do you have any theories?"_

_Scott shivered, his eyes widening. What were those men talking about? Had his mom done something horrible to be sought out like this?_

_There was a loud growl while his father took a threatening half-step closer. "Maybe I was one of you, back then. But that doesn't give you the right to march here in the middle of the night, threatening my wife."_

_The second arrival who'd been quiet so far – a very large, scar-faced bald man with a threat in his nearly pitch-black eyes – snorted. "I'd say that your wife's the threat here. But we still trust you, for reasons that are beyond me. Maybe it's because you did work with us once. Be sure to keep her on a tight leash. If she causes any damage or arouses suspicion we will report further and come to get her."_

_Scott's heart hammered violently. These men… They could come and take his mom away? But… Why? She heard voices sometimes but she hadn't done anything wrong! Why was his father letting them talk about her like that? Why was he letting them threaten to take her away?_

_The first man handed a bottle of pills towards his father. "Give her these, whether she consents or not. They'll control her a little." Those eyes became a lot more hazardous. "And keep in mind… You may have been one of us, back then. But we're keeping an eye on you. All three of you."_

_His father snorted. "She reads minds, remember? How am I supposed to drug her without her knowledge?"_

_The arrival shrugged. "This is your wife and son at stake. I'm sure that you'll find a way."_

_That was all Scott was able to take. The last thing he saw before running away and dashing back to his room was his father accepting the pills. _

_The following morning Scott woke up feeling sick to his stomach and far more tired than he was before going to bed. His heart sank, unpleasantly heavy, when his mom kissed the top of his head upon entering the kitchen. His eyes met his father's while she began to spread jam on her toast, humming Vivaldi's melody as she did._

_Scott wondered if his father knew, right there, that they shared a secret – and that it weighed like a stone in the pit of his stomach._ /

* * *

Spencer woke up from a nightmare with a gasp, cold sweat shimmering on his skin and a scream that refused to come out lingering in his mouth. It took longer than it should've before he realized where he was and what was real. He buried his face into both hands for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

He was safe. In his apartment. The fact that his BAU-family found out the truth the day before didn't mean that the men in suits were headed his way instantly. It didn't mean that he was about to lose _everything_.

In the end Spencer decided that although it was three in the morning there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. He got up and stretched, then spread his wings as wide as he could. During cases, when he most often shared a room with a teammate, he had to keep them tightly folded and restrained even during night-time. Such brought him a nasty amount of agony and made the wings cramp. That's why he savoured these mornings when he could let them unfold properly.

The peace and calm lasted until he noticed a single feather on the floor and a flood of memories cut through sharply.

/ _"What are you?"_ /

/ _A blade slicing him, cutting through the structure of his wings, the pain exploding and taking over him completely. _/

/ _"Freak!"_ /

/ _The cure burning in his veins and under his skin like acid, as if a small amount of potentially dangerous liquid would've been able to erase something that was a essential part of him._ /

/ _"If you want to live with the people around you your secret can't get out."_ /

Spencer shook his head sharply, gritting his teeth. He couldn't do this to himself, not again. A shower. He needed a nice, hot shower and a cup or two of strong coffee.

While the almost too warm water washed over him Spencer scratched a slightly reddened spot in the back of his neck, finding it itchy. He blamed it on the skin being dry. He, of course, couldn't see the barely visible needle mark.

* * *

At three in the morning Dr. Marcus Leonor wasn't even close to falling asleep. That's why he picked up after the first ring when his cell-phone burst into life. "Was it a match?"

For a moment the far younger man – one of his newer scientists – was too stunned to react, then sputtered. "_Uh… __Yeah, yes, sir. The DNA-identification was positive._"

Fire flared underneath Dr. Leonor's skin. His eyes narrowed while his fists balled painfully tightly. The inferno in his gaze would've chilled anyone.

Fortunately the man he was speaking to couldn't see it. "_Sir_?" So pathetically hesitant. "_What… is our next move?_"

"Now we wait", Dr. Leonor hissed. Waiting was the last thing he wanted to do, especially when there was something this dangerous out there. "We'll have to be subtle about this. You know how infuriatingly… humane and nosy those bureaucrats can get. At first we need to find out how it's possible that someone escaped the chambers." He had a unpleasant feeling that someone would have a hell to pay. "Then we handle the threat."

For a moment the other man remained quiet. "_This… subject… He's a federal agent. How do we…?_"

"Leave that to me", Dr. Leonor demanded. His eyes were, if possible, even more dangerous than before. Those of a bloodhound that'd caught a scent. "Send me that specimen's file. It seems that I'll have a rather interesting conversation ahead of me…"

* * *

The past couple of weeks had been trying, to say the least. Full of tension and mistrust. The worst part was that Spencer didn't have the slightest idea how to fix things.

He was compliant. Did what he could to prove his worth. He even stopped spouting random bits of facts and statistics. But despite his best efforts he didn't quite feel like a part of the family anymore.

They didn't resent him openly. Quite often, however, he noticed that they stopped talking when he walked into the room. Sometimes they stared with eyes that he didn't manage to read. What hurt the most was that they didn't seem to know how to talk to him anymore.

Spencer hated it, from the bottom of his heart. He wanted to beg and plead, to scream and rant, but somehow all words got stuck into his throat whenever he tried. And so the silence closed in on him like a cage, leaving him cold and alone.

It was fortunate, in some macabre way, that their current case provided him some much needed distraction. A case with little girls winding up dead tended to fill one's head. Today, five days after the sixth body had been discovered, they were finally on to something. There was a cottage in the woods, right beside a cliff. The dirt found from underneath one victim's nails suggested that that very building's surrounding area was the best match. The sick individual's name was Sebastian Ivory and they had a timeline for catching him. Only hours ago a missing person report on a six-years-old Emma Tanner appeared and they knew that he wouldn't waste time.

For once Spencer went along without even thinking about staying back like he usually did. JJ and Derek accompanied him and apparently two units from the local police would follow them as fast as possible. None of the three agents noticed the silence in the vehicle. All they could focus on was finding the poor girl before it was too late.

As it turned out they were closer to being too late than they'd ever imagined. For when they reached the cabin they found that it was empty. The edge of the cliff behind it wasn't.

Sebastian, a man in his late fifties with greasy grey hair pulled to a ponytail and nearly colorless blue eyes, had a chilling smirk on his face. It took only seconds to notice why. He had a large hand pressed on the shoulder of a six-years-old girl who had long, red hair and wide, tear filled brown eyes. Eyes that pleaded them to help.

And then he pushed Emma, sending her over the edge.

While Derek launched on the UnSub all Spencer could see was the empty spot where the girl just stood. He reacted in a flash. Rapidly, not caring the slightest how many people would see, he dashed towards the child. Refusing to let such a innocent life be lost because of his cowardice.

And he jumped.

"SPENCE!"

He was lucky, immensely so, that the wings managed to break free from their restraints quickly enough to keep his rash decision from ending into a disaster. They hurt like hell when they were unleashed violently and spread to all their glory. He barely registered the pain. Because somewhere along the way he'd managed to reach the falling, hysterically screaming child.

She slammed at him like a sledgehammer but he was prepared and wouldn't let go. At first she kept screaming and struggling, obviously not realizing that he was trying to save her. He only held on tighter, pushing his wings to the extreme to smoothen their dangerous fall.

"Shh…", he whispered, his voice barely carrying through the rush of air. "It's okay, I promise. Just keep your eyes closed, yeah? It'll all be fine."

She didn't speak, only clung to him as tightly as she possibly could and buried her face to his chest, her eyes squeezed closed.

They spiraled down and down madly. Wind screamed in Spencer's ear, filling his whole body with cold. The girl kept screaming as well. Spencer's mouth was open but he didn't manage to utter a sound.

_PLEASE…!_, was all that fit into his head.

They hit the ground a bit more gently than Spencer had feared. Sure, it hurt like hell when he slammed down legs first and he shuddered, gritting his teeth to keep a scream of agony from erupting. His heart hammered madly while he maintained his hold on the child, staring straight ahead with wide eyes.

He did it. They were safe. They were still alive.

It took almost a full minute before the child realized what happened. She gasped and let go of him slowly, staring at him with huge, wonder filled eyes. "How did you do it?" she whispered.

It was a surprise, really, that Spencer managed to create a tiny smile. Perhaps it was all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "It was a magic trick", he replied quietly, in a tone that told he was trusting her with a huge secret.

"EMMA!" A visibly hysterical woman who looked remarkably lot like the child was running towards them. Tears filled her eyes when she saw her baby girl, alive and unharmed. In a flash the child was in her arms, sealed into a desperately tight embrace. "Thank god…! Thank god…! Thank god…!"

A warm flood filled Spencer while he observed the sight, his heart still thundering wildly. Later it'd be the time to write a report. To claim that she child managed to grab a branch and hold on for a moment instead of falling down immediately, that those few seconds were what saved her life. But not now, not yet.

Spencer jumped at the sound of new steps. Turning his head he saw JJ and Derek approaching. Both of them had looks of stun and intense worry on their faces.

And then JJ's arms were wrapped firmly around him. "You…", she choked out in a moist voice. "_None_ of that, ever again. Understood?"

Spencer chuckled. Before he even noticed it his arms had already tightened around her. The slight warmth he'd felt before burst into a full flame. "'Sorry", he murmured.

When they finally broke the embrace his eyes found Derek, who stood a few steps away. There was no reading the look on the older agent's face. But there was no hostility in the voice that spoke. "The local police is going to finish up here. Let's go home."

Although they still had miles to cover Spencer couldn't hide the small smile that sat persistently on his lips while the three of them walked away together. He couldn't resist the temptation of hope. Not after the past two endless weeks and after thinking that he'd lost everything.

Maybe, just maybe, things would work out, after all.

* * *

When section chief Mateo Cruz came back from a lunch and heard that there was someone waiting for him he knew, instantly, that there was something incredibly unpleasant ahead of him.

Well, the man sitting in his office, looking like he owned the place, most certainly didn't appear pleasant. Even that smile chilled him. "Section chief Cruz, I presume?"

"I am." Mateo's voice didn't hold a friendly tone. He was still contemplating whether he should call security. "And you are…?"

"Oh, pardon my manners." The stranger didn't offer him a hand, not that he would've accepted it. "I'm Dr. Marcus Leonor. And I have… something very interesting you should know. It's about one of your agents."

Mateo felt uncomfortable squirming in the pit of his stomach. With years of experience he knew to take such a sign seriously. "Has one of them broken a protocol?" He knew one team, in particular, that had a slightly annoying habit of doing so. But surely that wasn't a reason to send someone over to scold him in person?

Marcus chuckled. "I'm afraid that it isn't quite that simple. What if I told you…" The man leaned forward. "… that technically, the person one of your agents claims to be doesn't even exist? That the said agent isn't even human?"

Marcus snorted, folding his arms. "I'd say that you're delusional. Why should I…?"

"… listen to me?" Dr. Leonor revealed a very official looking document. One that had such signatures Mateo couldn't ignore. Whatever this insanity was people from very high up above were involved. "I'm afraid that this is a matter of national security. So if I were you, chief Cruz… I'd be very interested in what I have to say."

* * *

Martha Harrow, who was already in her late seventies and was beginning to find the stairs to her apartment a great challenge, paused to catch her breath when she noticed something that caught her eye.

Her downstairs neighbor Spencer Reid was one of the nicest young men Martha had even met. Quite often it saddened her how few visitors he received. Yet at the moment there was a very beautiful, blonde haired woman she couldn't remember seeing before standing behind his door. The young woman's hand was raised for a knock but all movement Martha caught was some trembling.

"Can I help you, dear?" she inquired in the end.

The blonde shuddered with startle. It took a few moments before the woman turned to face her. "I'm… looking for Spencer. Do you know if he's home?"

Martha gave the other a sad smile. "I'm sorry but he's… traveling." In fact it seemed that he was away more often than not. She wondered if the rumors of him being some sort of a special agent held true.

The woman swallowed loudly. Disappointment swam in those eyes, accompanied by a great deal of terror. "Well… When he comes back… Could you ask him to call me immediately? There's something that he needs to know as fast as possible."

Martha blinked twice, too shocked to do anything but accept when the desperate woman offered her a business card. "Of course." What in the world had Spencer gotten himself into?

Curiosity taking over Martha glanced towards the card. A frown appeared to her face. All she saw was a phone number and two words.

_Thomas Merton_

"Who do I say the message is from?" she asked and raised her head, only to discover that the mysterious blonde had already disappeared.

* * *

On the jet flight back home Derek didn't know what to think and feel.

For the past couple of weeks he'd been sure that he'd never be able to see Spencer the same way again. Not because the genius had turned out to be something none of them couldn't even imagine, he told himself. But because of the magnitude of the secret. Because the one person he thought he could read like a book had the most to hide. He felt hurt, confused, sad, furious and even scared.

But today…

Today he got a glimpse of the Spencer he thought he knew. And, for the first time since the immediate sting of ache and hurt, he wondered if that person actually did exist, after all. Maybe he hadn't lost his best friend, after all.

Speaking of Spencer… Derek frowned upon realizing that the younger agent had spent ages in the jet's toilet. He couldn't help wondering if something was wrong.

Making sure that David was focused on a book, Alex was asleep and JJ and Aaron were having a quiet conversation Derek dared to leave his seat. With a few long steps he'd reached the toilet's door. "Reid?" He knocked once, softly. "Is everything okay in there?" There was no response, which urged him to his decision. He opened the door – and froze.

It seemed that Spencer's wings having been revealed in such a violent way had done a degree of damage. There was a bit of blood and some feathers had been pulled off. That wasn't, however, what caught his attention. The previous time he saw a small glimpse of his friend's back he'd been too focused on the wings to look further. Now, though…

It was the scars. So many of them, creating a map over Spencer's back. Deep and without a doubt painful. And there, on the root of the wings… Had those marks been made by a knife? Had the wings been…?

Spencer's eyes were ridiculously wide. The man licked his lips nervously. "Morgan…"

It wasn't until then Derek realized that he'd been staring. "Sorry, sorry. I just…" He took a deep breath, unable to keep his eyes from straying to the old injuries now that he was able to see them. "Are you… okay?"

Spencer blinked with quite open stun. Such that broke his heart, a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." The younger agent's lips opened twice before sound came. "I… Thank you. For caring."

Derek shrugged. He couldn't quite convince himself that the guilt crushing his ribcage wasn't necessary. "Of course. You're my best friend."

Spencer looked at him, long and hard. Hope and doubt fought over room in those eyes. "Am I still your friend? Even if I am… what I am?"

Derek opened his mouth but before he got the chance to speak they heard Aaron's voice. "_Come back to your seats. We're about to start landing._"

They exchanged a one more glance, silently agreeing that they'd talk about this later, then went to sit down once more. As they were landing Derek frowned when his eyes caught something unexpected. A rather fancy looking black car, parked to the edge of the private airport. For some reason the sight made his stomach knot.

_What the hell…?!_

They'd barely made it out of the jet when three men in suits came to block their paths.

Aaron stepped forth immediately. The unit chief's eyes snarled questions long before the voice growled. "What's going on here?"

"We've come to take a particularly dangerous specimen into custody." It wasn't until then a fourth man came into view. There was no trusting that smile. "It managed to run away from us once but we're not planning on repeating that mistake."

Recognition made Spencer's eyes widen with sheer panic. All color faded from the genius' face. Derek had never, ever seen such wild terror.

His protective instincts taking over Derek narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have no right…!"

"Actually, I do." The man showed them a very official document. "I'm Dr. Marcus Leonor and I work for the government. My orders are to handle threats to national security the likes of this… _Spencer Reid_ bring. Unless you want to be taken into custody as well you'll say your goodbyes, nice and quickly, then let me do my job."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh snap…! They've gotten to Reid now, and it seems that there's no stopping them. (winces) Reid's definitely in a very DEEP trouble. Will he be saved before it's too late? And who's the blonde that keeps trying to find him…? (The next chapter will reveal.)

Soooo… Was that any good, at all? Please, do leave a note and let me know.

I've gotta get going now. I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for the next one!

Take care!

* * *

**Guest**: GOSH, how thrilled I am that you're so happy with the beginning of this story! (BEAMS)

Heh, well of course Reid's something very, very special! (smirks) He's DEFINITELY my favorite, too. Who could not adore that genius?

HUGE thank yous for the review!


	4. Broken Wings

A/N: Yup, it's update time! (grins) Dang, I'm early for once! (gawks) Hooray…?

First of all, though… THANK YOU, so, so much, for all your reviews, listing and love! I seriously can't believe how many friends this story's gotten. (BEAMS, and hugs) You're making me feel all warm and fuzzy! So thank you.

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) Before I change my mind, let's roll! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Broken Wings

* * *

/ _The first time Scott met Dr. Leonor he was only six-years-old and his father had taken him to a carnival. He was, of course, having the time of his life. Especially when his father let him ride a Merry-Go-Round all by himself, after a long list of warnings and instructions. Scott chose a white horse and sat down, a massive grin on his face. His eyes shone with excitement and joy while gentle wind caressed his face._

_Only flying had ever felt better._

_He enjoyed the ride for a while, waving at his father whenever he passed by the man watching over him like a hawk. Until after about three rounds he felt that someone else was looking at him as well. He frowned and looked into the crowd, finally spotting a man he'd never met before._

_The man had the most evil eyes he'd ever seen. They stared at him unblinkedly, filling him with chills and dread. The observer's head was tilted with intense concentration._

_Scott wanted to look away but couldn't. Another round brought them face to face once more. This time there was another man standing right next to the observer, whispering something to the taller one's ear. Those eyes flashed in a way that made Scott shiver before the ride tore the watcher from his sight once more._

_Then, just as well as those menacing eyes had appeared, they were gone once more. When a new round brought Scott back to the correct spot the man had vanished without a trace. Back then Scott was too young to understand that not all monster were gone forever when they disappeared._

_He shook his head and by the time the ride was finished he'd completely forgotten the sinister figure. Instead he focused on babbling excitedly about how amazing the new experience was. While he and his father walked away hand in hand they were blissfully unaware of the new shadows haunting their steps._ /

* * *

For a moment it was chaos and noise. Derek snarling at the men that were about to take Spencer away. Penelope shouting while she dashed from seemingly nowhere, having insisted to tag along the strange agents and the threatening doctor when she smelled something fishy. The tension was so thick that it could've been cut by a knife. And then everything happened in slowed motion.

Following the guards and Dr. Leonor to a hidden space at the private airport's control center, with the rest of his BAU-family moving along closely, Spencer felt like he was inside a very bizarre, vivid nightmare. But he didn't wake up. And when they made it to a tiny room that had metallic walls Spencer realized that perhaps this was all very much real.

"Reid, what's going on?" David demanded, casting mistrusting looks at the guards.

Dr. Leonor stole a glance towards his wrist watch. "Well, I'm giving you two minutes, starting from now. Use them well."

Fear and disbelief shone in JJ's eyes. "Spence? What's all this?" Judging by the look on her face she knew already.

Spencer could barely breathe and he was fairly sure that talking would be impossible. But still he tried. There was so much he needed them to know and so very little time… "This… I just… I want to say thank you."

While the rest of them stared at him with shock and horror Penelope shook her head vigorously. "No! Just… No! You're not making me do this again!" The first tears broke free without her even seeming to notice. "You're not… You're not making me listen to you say goodbye again!" (1)

Guilt twisted around Spencer's stomach like a band of thorns. Oh, how he wished that there was something he could do. A magic trick. A miracle. But if he tried anything they'd all end up dead. And so…

Spencer found it excruciatingly hard to keep his emotions from boiling over. But as it was there was fairly little choice in his hands. He tried to smile and could only hope that it came out right. "It'll be okay", he promised. If only he would've been able to believe in his own words.

Derek snorted. "Okay? Reid, we're never going to see you again! These people…!"

Spencer could feel the guard beside him stiffen, a hand slipping towards a concealed weapon. "It'll be okay", he swore, trying to will the others to get the message. His voice was becoming hoarse and there was a massive lump in his throat. Still he kept hanging on, desperate to make the most out of these precious stolen moments. He swallowed hard and blinked away the moisture in his eyes. "I… I'm sorry, that I brought you guys into this. And I know that I have no right, but… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything", Penelope promised immediately. Tears were crawling down her cheeks and her whole frame was shaking. He would've given a lot if he'd been allowed to…

"Let me go. Don't come looking for me. Ever." It was a small surprise that his voice remained as firm as it did. Perhaps it was sheer despair that kept him together. "That world… Stay away from it, please. Don't come after me."

He never said it out loud. But he could see from their eyes that they understood. Aaron, David and Alex frowned, Penelope and JJ's eyes widened. Derek took a daring step further, a inferno lighting up in that gaze. "Reid…!"

"Alright, that's quite enough." Dr. Leonor stepped forth from the shadows with firm steps. The man cast a loudly speaking look towards him before focusing on the group. "One of my agents will escort you out. For the sake of your own safety and… _Spencer's_ I'd advice you not to try anything stupid. This doesn't have to get any more unpleasant than this already is."

Despite the warning Penelope attempted to approach him. In an instant a tall, expressionless faced agent appeared to block her path. Her lips opened but before a syllable came out Aaron stopped her with a firm shake of a head. Remorse, rage, frustration, guilt and sadness all swam in the usually stoic unit chief's eyes when they locked briefly with his. Spencer understood. It didn't make the whole situation any easier.

He never meant to cause them this hurt, to bring them into his mess.

A barely audible, choked sound escaped Spencer. There, just before the others were dragged away, he took a huge risk and spoke out. "Goodbye. I'm sorry." And those small words would just have to be enough.

In that desperate moment Spencer put his amazing memory to good use. He looked at them, each member of his BAU-family. Imprinted every detail he could.

He could see how badly David would've wanted to snarl something very, very unpleasant. The older agent's left eyebrow was twitching dangerously. / _"Reid, it's okay. It's okay."_ /

He admired how Alex managed to keep her chin up even with a gun practically pointed at her. / _'She will love you.'_ /

It pained him to see how Penelope kept trying to wipe away the tears that refused to stop rolling, using a clearly visible amount of willpower to keep herself from looking back towards him. / _Penelope kissed two of her fingers before pressing them affectionally against his forehead._ /

In some other situation it might've amused him how Aaron fought to keep himself from throwing a punch at the man escorting them. / _"As far as I'm concerned, ____you passed_ your ___qualification_." /

JJ wiped her eyes, managing to make a mess of her makeup. She peered over her shoulder and looked at him, for what they both feared might be the last time. There was a scream of apology loud and clear in her eyes. The need to tell her that it wasn't her or any of their fault was suffocating him. / _She hugged him, so very tightly, when the Hankel nightmare was over. He wasn't sure which one of them needed it more, nor did he care. He allowed himself to sink into the embrace's very welcomed warmth, no matter how much it hurt his injured wings._ /

The amount of rage in Derek's eyes was something absolutely terrifying. Both of the man's fists were balled firmly and the agent kept his gaze directed forth unnaturally sharply. Some moisture was visible in the mocha skinnned man's eyes. _/ "You're going to have to accept the fact that sometimes we can't save everyone." /_

In exactly fifteen seconds the door closed, separating him from them for what might very well be the last time. Spencer felt like someone had plunged a knife right through him. Still he couldn't help feeling a touch of comfort as well.

His family was safe, now, and he could only hope from the bottom of his heart that it'd stay that way.

"Well, now that the sentimental part is over with…" Dr. Leonor took a step closer, making the hair in the back of his neck stand up. "It's time to go back home, Scott."

Spencer heard something that could've been a sigh. Saw the slightest bit of movement from the corner of his eye. And then a needle was plunged far from gently through his skin.

Spencer gasped with surprise and shuddered. At first he had no idea what was happening to him but then the fatigue began to sink in. Despite his best efforts oblivion claimed him in a matter of seconds. The last thing he saw before sinking under was the door separating him from his friends.

* * *

When what was left of the team finally made it back to the bureau the emotional turmoil blowing inside Derek was unbelievable. He wanted to smash something, to punch someone. Hell, he wouldn't have been against strangling someone. In the end he did haul his fist at a door, so hard that it shuddered and nearly shattered.

"Morgan…", Aaron cautioned.

That was all it took to trigger Derek's fried nerves. His eyes narrowed when he spun sharply to face the older man. "Don't… you… dare!" he snarled as loud as he possibly could. He took a threatening step closer, then another until they were nose to nose. "You're supposed to be the unit chief! He trusted you with his life! And you… You didn't make a move to stop them from taking him! You didn't let any of us do a thing! You just gave up!"

Aaron's eyes narrowed as well. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't have done anything under my power if I would've been able to stop it? That it was somehow pleasant for me? The situation was out of my hands!"

Derek wasn't in the mood to listen to reason. "Do you have any idea what they did to him, the previous time? Did you really buy that fairytale crap of his that they merely observed and studied him? THEY TORE OFF HIS WINGS!"

JJ blanched. Penelope slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god…!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Derek roared on, not caring the slightest how many ears there were listening. Something warm meandered down his cheeks. "They'll kill him, and all you can say is that it's _out of your hands_?!"

"Hey, you two!" Alex took a step forward, squeezing herself between the two alpha males. "We're all emotional and furious. But we're not alone."

It took almost a full minute before the fog of rage inside Derek's head faded enough for him to actually register those words. He blinked twice, turning his gaze towards the direction everyone's stares were headed. The break room's door was slightly ajar.

They exchanged looks, Derek and Aaron pointedly avoiding each other's eyes, then began to approach soundlessly, their guns ready. The few seconds it took them to reach the door felt endless. What they found inside certainly wasn't what they expected.

There, in the most shadowy corner of the room, stood a blonde haired woman. There was only a hint of uncertainty in her hands when she raised them to be seen. "I'm not a intruder", a strangely familiar, slightly nervous voice explained. "Someone… helped me in."

"Step forward so we can see you." Aaron's command was hard as stone. "Then we'll ask you some questions."

The woman obeyed, slowly and carefully. After five steps light finally shone on her face. Someone gasped. Derek's own heart most likely leapt an extra beat. Such is a natural reaction when you see someone who took a bullet to the head standing before you. But the surreal sight remained.

Maeve Donovan was, without a doubt, right there, very much alive.

Maeve's eyes went through them all, finally stopping to a empty spot where the final member of their family should've been. Terror appeared rapidly. "I came too late, didn't I?" she breathed out.

* * *

Spencer didn't know how long, exactly, he was unconscious. When consciousness began to rush back in the first thing he felt was metallic chains around his wrists and ankles, so tight that they dug hungrily into his flesh. He was on his knees and there was a cold, hard floor underneath him. He must've been in that position for a remarkably long time because the muscles of his legs were sore and spasming, begging for a relief. So were his arms, which had been restrained above his head. So that's how he remained seated even when unconscious.

"Ah, so you're ready to join us, then?" Dr. Leonor's voice chilled him to the bone. "Do open your eyes. I honestly expected to never see them again."

Spencer obeyed, mostly because he wanted to see where he was and if there was a way to escape. His vision was still blurry while he glanced around as subtly as possible. His stomach knotted at what he found.

It was a entirely too familiar looking, completely white room. A sterile stench that made him feel sick to his stomach was everywhere. There were no windows or doors in his line of vision. He should've known that they wouldn't take any chances with him.

Dr. Leonor clicked his tongue with displeasure. "You managed to get away from us once, which was a unfortunate error from our part. One that I'm eager to correct. But first, of course, we're going to spend some quality time together." The scientist leaned closer. "Just out of curiosity… Is your… mother still alive as well?"

A surge of protectiveness washed over Spencer and he narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to spit at the man before him. _NO_. There was no way he was going to let them get to his mom, even if he'd been careless enough to be found.

Dr. Leonor sighed, a bored expression appearing to his face. "I was afraid that you'd feel that way. Oh well… It's just the two of us, then." The man's smile had nothing human to it. Nor did those eyes. "I'm sure that you know what we're going to start with. While I trust you not to do anything stupid, considering that the safety of your… friends is in your hands, I prefer not taking any chances."

And oh, Spencer knew. His eyes widened while a sinking feeling rolled in, filling him with ice. If he hadn't been bound and brought to his knees he would've definitely slumped down. "No…! Don't…"

But of course he realized that there was no use in pleading. Not before, and not now. He heard a door opening behind him and managed to find a hint of gratitude from the fact that he didn't have to see the people who were going to do this to him. He kept staring into Dr. Leonor's eyes, trying to find something, anything, that would've given him hope. There was nothing.

And then came the first surge of pain when a sharp blade cut through the fine, sensitive structure nearby the root of his wings.

It was like he'd been set on fire and had his skin peeled off all at once. The sensation was so intense, overwhelming, that Spencer's head couldn't process anything else. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, trying to will away the reality at hand, and _screamed_. Howled like the animal those people imagined he was.

The blade faltered there, just a little bit, which made the experience even more painful. For a fleeting second Spencer was almost sure that he heard someone whisper 'I'm sorry' but it was most likely just a trick of his chaotic mind. He kept screaming even though his voice had grown hoarse but by some miracle managed to keep himself perfectly still. Any movement only added the agony, he knew from unpleasant experience. There was no escape, no mercy.

They kept cutting, like he'd been a piece of meat in a butcher's hands. With his body slipping into a state of shock the pain shifted out of his focus, became static nagging in the back of his skull. He was able to register other things.

The smell and feel of his own blood, running down his back like a miniature river.

His own continued cries, already quiet and hoarse.

The trembling of his incredibly tense muscles.

And then, so suddenly that he couldn't keep himself from shuddering, the feel of one wing falling away.

The tears that rolled down Spencer's cheeks then had nothing to do with physical pain. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs but all he managed was a tortured mew. He bowed his head, not wanting his captors to see this new, far more intimate ache.

He just lost a part of himself, right there. Something that made him who he was. Something he spent years re-growing. He lost his only hope of freedom.

That realization, swallowing him like a tidal wave and drowning him, was so all consuming that he couldn't even feel them working on the second wing. Or perhaps the shock finally got to him. In full truth he didn't really care either way.

All that existed for him was darkness.

* * *

TBC

* * *

1) This refers to 'Amplification', where Reid left a message to his mom with Garcia hearing it.

* * *

A/N: Ugh…! Poor, poor Reid – that was absolutely horrible! (winces) But what's this? Maeve's alive! Will she and the team manage to save him? Or will they end up into just as bad trouble?

PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know your thoughts! It'd be super exciting to hear from you.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll c ya all then.

Take care!

* * *

**NeeyahTwins**: I'm super happy to hear that! (beams) 'Hope you'll enjoy what's to come next as much.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	5. Shocks to the System

A/N: Dang, it took me just a lil' bit longer than I would've wanted but here I am. (grins)

First, though…! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews! You can't even imagine how happy and flattered I am that this story's gotten so many friends. (BEAMS) So THANK YOU!

Awkay, because I have a feeling that you'd like to get on with the story… Let's roll! I truly hope that this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

Shocks to the System

* * *

/ _Scott knew that there were times when his mom had what his father called episodes. When she saw things that weren't there. Heard voices that weren't the thoughts of herself or others. When the reality failed her. As he woke up several hours before his alarm clock would've chimed to shouting he imagined that she was having another one of those. That was until his hearing sharpened enough to catch the words._

_"… can't just leave us!" his mother shouted, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "Think about our son! I can't… I can't look after him alone! He needs you, we both do. If they come after us…"_

_"That's why I'm leaving!" his father snarled. Was that anger or frustration? A little bit of both? "I don't want to, but… This is the only way to keep them away from us. Don't you understand? You two are my world. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that they'll never find their way to the two of you again."_

_"Even if it takes harming children like our son?"_

_Scott's eyes flew wide. It took several moments before those words actually sunk in. Once they did his heart refused to accept them._

_NO! That… That was his father. His father couldn't…!_

_"If it takes me becoming a monster again to keep you and our son alive then that's what I'll do." The man's voice was quieter than before but no less firm. "You knew what I am the moment you lay your eyes on me. You knew what I'm capable of."_

_Scott didn't know how it was possible that he fell asleep again at that moment. Perhaps it was his mom's doing. When he woke up in the morning his parents acted as though there was nothing wrong. And he quite honestly, with all of his child's faith, believed that he'd dreamt the entire thing._

_Until several days later his father looked at him after a yet another fight with Scott's mom in the early hours of the morning. The man's eyes were full of regrets and sorrow. And in that moment, even before the whispered words, the little boy knew for sure that he hadn't been dreaming. "I'm sorry." So saying the man walked away. Scott was far too young to realize that his father didn't look back simply because the man couldn't bear to._

_All he saw was a betrayal, the most bitter kind, and a small part of his child's heart died._

_His mom swallowed. Tears swam in her eyes but she fought them back. "Pack up your toys, sweetie. We'll leave soon."_

_A couple of hours later a car came. The driver, a dark haired man with gentle yet incredibly sad eyes, didn't speak much while the mother and son jumped into the vehicle. The three of them vanished into the afternoon sun._

_So emotionally overwhelmed and in a shock Scott was that when he met the man again, years or perhaps a lifetime later, he didn't recognize him._ /

* * *

For nearly a minute the remaining team could only stare at Maeve in a total shock. It's not every day you have a person you saw dead standing before you, alive and breathing. And then they decided that the bureau most definitely wasn't a safe enough place for the talk they had ahead of them.

In the end they crammed themselves into a car and drove thirty minutes before parking to the side of a small road they doubted many knew existed. Then, finally, Aaron half-snarled the command dangling on each of their tongue. "Explain."

Maeve swallowed, hard. "I… was told that Spencer revealed you his… secret." Before they could ask 'Told by whom?' she went on. "I didn't find out that he was one of my kind until after… Well." What, indeed, was the right word to describe what happened to her?

"You were shot to the head", Derek pointed out the obvious, his eyes wide and mistrusting.

"My body has a quite remarkable ability to regenerate itself. I found out when I was five and broke my leg. It healed in less than ten minutes." She pointed towards herself. "This, what I am… It's the biggest reason why I chose my line of work."

The group spent a moment trying to digest her story. In the end JJ found the ability to speak. "So, what happened to you?"

They all saw Maeve shudder. She folded her arms across her chest. "It took my body eight hours to recover from the gunshot wound. All that time I appeared dead to the rest of the world. No medical equipment would've been able to detect the signs of life." She sighed. "I woke up on a coroner's table." She wiped her eyes and it wasn't until then they noticed the tears. "I would've returned to Spencer but it wouldn't have been safe for either one of us." It was easy to tell that although she'd known that he was alive and well their time apart had been torture for her, too.

"So why now?" There was a deep frown on David's face. "Why would it have been any safer now?"

"Because a couple of weeks ago _they_ caught a hunch of him." Maeve gritted her teeth. "I thought that I'd be able to warn him but they were faster than we expected."

That certainly caught their attention. They exchanged sharp looks before Aaron spoke out. "'We?" he demanded.

* * *

The first thing Spencer felt upon waking up was pain. Such that nearly pushed him right back into the shadows. That was until he heard Dr. Leonor's voice. The man was… humming. It was the same French lullaby Spencer's mom used to get him to sleep when he was a child.

Seeing his efforts to regain consciousness Dr. Leonor stopped. "Well, how about that. Welcome back to the land of the living."

All of a sudden none of the physical discomfort mattered. There was ice and lava in Spencer's eyes when he looked towards his captor. "That song…"

"Ah, yes. It's quite lovely, isn't it?" The man got up from the chair he'd been occupying. "I was quite surprised when I heard… _her_ humming it to you for the first time. It's truly stunning that your kind are capable of such humanity."

Spencer snorted, twisting his wrists. He could tell even without looking that they were bleeding. The chains were far too tight. "And you're calling _this_ humane?"

There was no regret in Dr. Leonor's eyes. "You're a dangerous wild animal. I'd say that it's only reasonable to take the necessary precautions."

Spencer only glared, deciding not to dignify the comment with a response. He didn't speak until the other paused one step away from him. "Why am I still alive?"

"Because our research isn't complete just yet." The man circled out of his line of vision. "Also… There's something that I need to ask you."

Spencer shivered, already suspecting the worst. He tried to shift so that he would've been able to see his tormentor but his body was in no condition to allow such. It took all he had not to scream when the spots from which his wings had been brutally cut pulsated with agony. "What… do you imagine… I'd tell you?"

"Oh, this is a riddle. One that I'm sure you'll find fascinating." He felt a presence, so close that the hair in the back of his neck rose. It took torturously long before Dr. Leonor spoke again. "Can you explain to me how a coroner returned from a lunch break to discover that one body he was supposed to examine had vanished? Later on the deceased one's parents filled a report that they retrieved the body. I tried to inquire further but it would seem that they're conveniently vanished as well."

Spencer gritted his teeth. "This deceased… What's their name?"

Dr. Leonor chuckled. "Now this is the part that you may find the most interesting. You see… The name's Maeve Donovan."

Spencer felt like someone had electrocuted him. His eyes flew wide and he gasped, tensing up all over. His head spun in such a way that he was sure he'd pass out.

Maeve… She died, right before his eyes. But… Was there really a chance that…?

A hand was moved rapidly past his barely seeing eyes. He shuddered violently as a response. His gaze rose to meet Dr. Leonor's. "So you're still with me? Good, good", the older man commented in a toneless voice.

"I'm sorry…", Spencer growled. His blood was burning with desire to get away, to break free. To see if… "… but I'm afraid that there's nothing about her I can tell you." He already lost her once. If she was really alive, out there somewhere… Then there was no way he'd let these people get their hands on her.

Dr. Leonor sighed, appearing bored. "I was afraid you'd feel that way." A door was opened somewhere behind him. "I can be quite persuasive when I want to be. And if I can't make you speak… Oh well. At least I'm going to have some fun."

* * *

Tension lingered heavily in the vehicle while the remaining team made its way towards the location Maeve adviced. The all knew the dangers of trusting someone they barely knew. But this was the love of Spencer's life, possibly their only hope of saving him. So, as it turned out they had fairly little choice.

They ended up to a house about twenty minutes away from the city. It appeared abandoned and unloved. But they saw the candle burning on the porch's railing.

Maeve inhaled deeply. "He's expecting us." Seeing their looks of surprise and mistrust she went on. "I had to send him a message. He doesn't like surprises. Or most humans."

Derek arched an eyebrow. He glanced towards the building while they climbed out of the vehicle, preparing himself for anything. "Then what makes you think that he'll be thrilled about seeing us?" he pointed out.

Under different circumstances Maeve would've probably smiled. Her eyes revealed that she knew more than they did. "It's just a hunch."

"So…", Alex stated slowly, some nervousness in her voice and eyes. They were only steps away from the house and it felt like several pairs of eyes were watching their every move. "_He_ knows that we're here?"

Maeve nodded. "Yes." She shook her head when Aaron reached out for the door handle. "Trust me. Don't."

The unit chief obeyed although it was obvious that the man didn't like it. Aaron's lips opened but before a sound came out the door slid open with a small, almost exhausted sigh. The team exchanged looks before taking the risk and entering.

There was… nothing in the hallway they ended up into. Only walls and a floor that were made of dark wood. They would've assumed that perhaps the place was abandoned, after all, if it wasn't for the fact that there was no dust.

They had no idea where the arrival came from. But all of a sudden a new shadow fell on the floor. And then a voice that sounded just a little bit too familiar spoke. "I… had a feeling that we might meet again. But I was hoping that it wouldn't happen this way."

The team turned, shock lingering in their eyes, to meet the solemn face of Jason Gideon.

* * *

Spencer shivered when something metallic was fastened around his neck. If he wouldn't have known that it'd only make things worse he would've thrown a punch. "What is this?" he demanded with as much strength as he could muster.

"A shock collar." Was that a flicker of amusement in Dr. Leonor's voice? "We'll see how you'll respond to it."

"Why would it make any difference?" Spencer challenged. "I refuse to play your games. Are you going to send me to the Chamber again?"

Spencer came to regret his defiance instantly. Electricity coursed through him like fire, seeming to burn him up alive. He gasped, would've screamed if there was any breath left in him. Even after the actual current faded away the after shock remained, lingering hazardously – greedily – under his skin, in his veins.

"Haven't you learned anything by now?" Dr. Leonor leaned closer, a dangerous gleam in those eyes. "You're only making this unnecessarily hard when there's a very, very easy way to make things much more pleasant for you. Give me something that I want… and the pain will go away for a little while." The man shrugged. "Fair exchange, in my opinion."

Spencer refused to say a thing to that. Instead he fixed his eyes ahead. Tried to prepare himself for what was to come. And all of a sudden a smile made its way to his face.

His team was safe and would hopefully stay that way. And Maeve… By some miracle she was most likely out there as well, alive and well. Of course he was hurt by the fact that she hadn't revealed herself to him, that she didn't trust him. But if he was fully honest with himself relief and joy wiped away all darker musings. He hadn't failed her, after all. She still had the chance to live a long, happy life. He just hoped that he'd get to see her again, even if only once.

A new tidal wave of electricity washed over him and this time he wasn't able to keep a scream from erupting. Was the current stronger than before? Because he couldn't remember feeling that horrid stinging sensation he did now before.

"Do share." It was a clear command. "In this situation, what could you possibly have to smile about?"

Spencer looked up although the electric shock had left him breathless and drowsy. He met the so-called doctor's eyes, finding a sea of rage and ice that chilled him. "You would never understand", he murmured.

The punch came so swiftly that it caught Spencer completely off-guard. He swung, only the chains trapping his arms raised up towards the ceiling keeping him from slumping down. He fought and managed to keep himself from uttering a sound. Another strike was delivered almost directly afterwards, this time even more fiercely than before. Spencer's vision swam until something caught his attention, rooted him to the waken world.

There, on the ceiling's corner… The security camera's light wasn't blinking. Dr. Leonor must've switched it off after he passed out when his wings were removed.

"_Do not_ preach me on humanity", Dr. Leonor snarled, eyes narrowed hazardously. "What I do… I do to protect humanity. Your kind… They're a disease. A threat." The man leaned so close that he felt the warm breath. "I have a daughter. And I'll do whatever is under my power to make sure that your kind will never, ever harm her."

Spencer saw the syringe exactly five seconds before the injection was already prepared. He swallowed and shifted, as though there'd been some sort of hope that he'd be able to escape or fight back. "What is that?"

"You'll see soon enough." The look on Dr. Leonor's face didn't change at all when the man seeked a muscle, then plunged the needle in. "I'm curious to find out whether my scientists were any good this time."

Spencer couldn't feel any immediate affects. That, perhaps, terrified him the most. The longer they took to appear the stronger they were.

Dr. Leonor began to make his way towards the room's door, which seemed to locate somewhere behind Spencer. "Don't worry, I'll come back later", the scientist promised in a ominous voice that brought chills to Spencer's skin. "What comes next… I wouldn't miss it for anything." A door was opened. "I truly hope that you don't mind the dark anymore, Scott."

Spencer shivered. And then, in a breath, all of the room's painfully bright lights were switched off. Leaving him to a complete darkness. He swallowed convulsively and shrunk into himself as far as the chains allowed him to. Alone. In pain. Exhausted. Completely unaware of what was to come next, only knowing that it was going to be unpleasant.

There in the dark, with only the security camera's once again blinking red light keeping him company, Spencer waited for the inevitable. Waited, and allowed his mind to carry him away. And there, in what were some of the darkest moments of his life, he could've sworn that he felt Maeve right beside him. Smiling in that radiant way he'd imagined from the moment he first heard her voice, warm and alive, just the way that she was supposed to be.

/ _"Thomas Merton. He's the one thing you can never ____take_ from ___us_." /

Spencer closed his eyes, sealing away the darkness surrounding him, and kept waiting, feeling just a little bit less alone than before.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Reid! He's in for a tough ride. (winces) What, exactly, was in that injection? Will the others – especially Maeve – make it to him in time? Will THEY make it?

PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know your thoughts! Good? Bad? Luke-warm? Feel free to share!

I've really gotta go now. (pouts) Until next time, ya all! I really hope that I'll see ya all then.

Take care!


	6. A Rising Inferno

A/N: Yup, I'm FINALLY back. (grins) Yosh…?

Firstly, THANK YOU, a thousand times over, for all your reviews, listings and affection towards this story! I'm so happy that this lil' baby of mine has so many friends. (BEAMS) So thank you!

Awkay, because I highly dount that you came here for my ramblings… Let's rock! I really hope that you'll have a good time with this one.

* * *

A Rising Inferno

* * *

/ _Scott never made a lot of friends at school. Or well, he didn't really make any friends at all. He was certain that it was because he was just too different in too many ways. Still he enjoyed school. Learning and studying, hearing news things every day… He couldn't understand how someone didn't love it. Since his young age meant that physical education classes were off limits he was more than happy to spend that time at the school's library to study extra._

_Due to his age and a huge number of his personality traits Scott was sure that no one would ever be… interested in him. That's why the day when he received a invitation to meet the school's most beautiful and popular girl in private was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. It's amusing, in a way, how fast things can change._

_When Scott entered the field right outside the school and the blindfold was removed he froze, his eyes flying wide behind glasses. Everyone was there. Laughing, watching._

_He swallowed loudly. Even had the sense to take a cautious step backwards. "What…?"_

_And all hell broke loose._

_The worst part wasn't all those kids throwing insults and who knows what else at him. Not even when he was grabbed harshly and dragged towards a goal post. No, the worst wasn't even the part where they forced him to strip naked._

_The most horrid bit, the one that haunted him for the rest of his life, was when they all saw his wings._

_The silence that followed for a few stilled seconds was so absolute that it struck all breath out of him. Their piercing, wide eyed stares and all the disgust in so many gazes burned him. Then the insults began._

_"What the fuck are you?"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Humanoid!"_

_With him tied so tightly that it hurt they tore at his wings. He whimpered upon feeling blood speeping through from where the tender tissue was damaged. Eventually, when they got bored, they just left him there, bleeding and naked, with the most private part of him brutally exposed._

_What came next wasn't much more than a blur for Scott. The parents found out, of course. And went ballistic at the thought of there being a potentially dangerous freak of nature attending the same school as their children. So he changed schools, headed to Las Vegas with his mom. Tried to start anew. But nothing could erase that horrid day from his mind._

_Back then he was just a child. And he honestly imagined that there couldn't possibly be any worse pain. Oh, how wrong he was…_ /

* * *

When Spencer woke up to a scream it took a moment before he realized that the sound was coming from him. It also took a second or so longer to understand why, exactly, he was shouting. When the sensation came there was nothing to be questioned.

The burning… It was everywhere inside him. It felt like his very organs, each and every particle of him, had been torn apart. Like he'd been exploding to tiny pieces.

"And so it begins." Dr. Leonor's voice barely registered to him through the storm ravishing his whole body. "You have no idea what's happening, do you?"

In the middle of the torture Spencer lifted his chin, just a little bit, to glare at the older man. "You seem eager… to tell me."

"It's the serum I injected you with." There was a sinister smirk on Dr. Leonor's face. "It's been designed carefully to attack each and every… altered cell in your body. It seeks them. Then destroys them."

Spencer swallowed when those words somehow sunk in. By some miracle he was able to understand their meaning, even if he didn't like it. "It'll kill me", he murmured.

Dr. Leonor's eyes flashed. "Oh, but that's the beauty of it. We don't know, because you're our first living test subject. It may be the cure we've been trying to develop. Or the destruction of your kind. Either way, if it works it'll be a solution to our problem."

The surges of agony became even worse than before. Spencer shuddered, feeling something moist on his face. Was it sweat or tears? Most likely both.

He was being torn to pieces from the inside, he was sure of it. Nothing else would've explained the kind of all consuming pain he was experiencing. Was he falling apart physically? How could he still be intact?

He _screamed_ and fought against his chains but of course it didn't get him anywhere. Through eyes that he barely managed to keep open he could see red spots that turned almost black appearing to his skin. He shuddered.

Was he…?

"Just relax", Dr. Leonor adviced him. That tone was almost pleasant. Or perhaps he was simply too far gone to hear properly. "Relax and let the serum do its work. Make things easier on yourself."

But Spencer wasn't planning on letting himself be destroyed this way. To let what made him who he was be taken away. And so, although the sheer agony was almost more than he could bear, although he was being torn to shreds, he pulled together absolutely everything there was left of him and _screamed_. Clung to every little bit of desperate hope there was left. He wasn't sure if he yelled the name out loud.

_MAEVE!_

* * *

Maeve, who'd been observing from the sidelines as Jason and the team talked to catch up on the years passed, shuddered all of a sudden. Cold shivers went through her, so intense that she felt the need to wrap her arms around herself. She licked her lips, confused.

_What…?_

"Maeve?" Penelope was looking at her with a hint of concern. "Are you okay?"

Maeve nodded but didn't try to smile. She didn't suppose that anyone would've expected that of her at the moment. "Yeah, of course."

Even without any mind reading abilities it was easy to tell how many questions the group would've had for Jason. About his powers. What he'd been doing. Why he left. But now wasn't the time so in the end Aaron settled for just one. "There's no one else we can trust. Will you help us?"

"I'm not happy about outsiders finding this place. But this is Spencer's life we're talking about." There was steel in Jason's eyes. "I'll provide you with everything I can."

* * *

The next time Spencer came somewhere close to consciousness he wasn't exactly aware. He could feel hands on him that made him shudder with revulsion. Two voices, or was it three, were muttering but he couldn't focus long enough to catch the words. He frowned and tried to open his eyes but in the end the dark pulling him under was stronger.

What happened to him?

A spasm of pain crossed him and he attempted to move to find some relief but found himself unable to. He wasn't even able to swat away the unwanted, itrusive hands. All he could do, really, was hope that whatever this was it'd end soon.

And then a needle pierced his skin.

Clearly one of the people working on him noticed his twitch because a unfamiliar male voice was talking directly to him. "Hold still, okay? This'll hurt far less if you do."

If his mind hadn't been so far gone in shock Spencer might've snorted at the irony. Every little part of him was in pain. How could this hurt _more_? But in the end he didn't have much other choice but to remain unmoving.

He wondered if he drifted away for a while. Through fog he heard someone speaking and realized that he couldn't feel the needle anymore. "The blood samples are done. Take them to the lab."

Steps distanced, leaving the room with nothing but a infuriating beeping sound. Spencer wondered if he'd been left alone entirely until he heard movement. A hint of warmth caressed him when someone leaned closer, too close.

"You're not alone, not even here", a female voice whispered. "I'm sorry that it's taken this long but have faith. You're not alone."

Spencer wanted to open his eyes. Wanted to see who this person helping him was. But he just didn't have the strength.

"You have a very high fever and your cell counts are a mess. I know that it hurts, that you're barely conscious right now. But keep fighting because we haven't given up, either."

Somehow those words managed to reach Spencer's ailing consciousness. They even offered a hint of comfort. He sighed, feeling himself sliding deeper.

"It's okay. Just go to sleep, you need the rest. It'll be okay."

Spencer didn't know if he could trust the mysterious voice. If it was even real at all. But he wanted it to be, so very badly. And there, mere seconds before darkness swallowed him completely, he indeed decided to have faith.

He could've sworn that he felt a hand in his.

* * *

Dr. Leonor, who'd been observing the room's events from behind a special made glass, had suspicion lingering in his eyes when the woman walked through the door and entered the small space he was occupying. He met her warm, brown eyes, trying to find all answers before a single word was passed between them. A frown appeared to his face.

"What did you say to him?" he demanded in the end.

The woman, thirty-five years old Dr. Daria Walter who'd been working for him for years, shrugged. "He's going to die." She focused on making notes. "Where's the harm in offering him a second of comfort before that?"

Dr. Leonor's eyebrow bounced up. To offer someone hope, knowing that it'd be crushed soon? "You're a special kind of cruel", he murmured with a degree of fascination.

Daria met his eyes sharply. There was no trusting the smile lingering on her lips. "I am. Isn't that why you hired me?"

A few moments later Daria was in her own apartment, which located conveniently in one of the higher floors of the building. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, then made her way to the mirror.

Taking away the wig and contact lenses was her favorite part of the day – walking around in a disguise was infuriating.

She sighed with satisfaction before taking her cell-phone. One new message. She frowned upon discovering that it was from the Commander. It only consisted of one word.

'_Inferno_'

Without wasting a second she called him, not giving a damn where the Commander might be. A deeply irritated voice picked up. "_Mirka…_"

"What the hell is going on?" she snarled. "This was supposed to be a well designed operation. I was under the impression that we're under a schedule."

"_Maeve brought the team here._" It was practically growled. "_They're all scared and worried but they're not idiots. She's far too close to discovering the truth. It's only a matter of time before team finds out where he is and figures out all the rest._"

She gritted her teeth and breathed out a string of vulgar words. There was no way Maeve or the team would allow this, even under these circumstances. The operation would have to be finished quickly before they'd destroy it. "What are my orders?"

"_Bring it all down._" The Commander went on just before she hang up. "_And Mirka? Be throughout._"

* * *

Mere moments after the phone call was over stairs moaned, giving a warning that someone was approaching the cellar. In a few moments Aaron's figure loomed in the doorway. A frown which was either that of suspicion or worry lingered on the unit chief's forehead. "Jason? Is everything alright?"

Jason managed a smile, putting his cell phone away. "Of course not. But Spencer… He's already made it through so much and he'll beat this one as well. We'll have him back with us soon, I promise."

Aaron nodded slowly, those eyes still examining him intently.

Whoever knows how much might've been revealed, how many secrets would've come out. But Derek's voice sounded just then. "_Hotch! We've got something!_"

Exchanging a one more look that spoke loudly they rushed to where the team and Maeve had gathered around a expensive looking computer. Penelope appeared somewhat nauseous as she spoke. "Dr. Leonor… He was a tough guy to find. You wouldn't believe the security clearance that creep has. But… I managed, and I found his research."

They all leaned closer even if they weren't fully sure whether they wanted to know. Several pairs of eyes widened at what they discovered. A chill crossed the room.

It was entensive, disturbingly so. They saw what had to be hundrets of names, some of them which had been overlined for a reason they had a nauseatingly good hunch of. And then they saw the name 'Scott Warren'.

Dr. Leonor… He had _everything_. From Spencer's birth certificate to school records, from highly classified case reports to bank account information. Pictures, reports, video tapes.

Upon seeing something Maeve blanched. Her hand flew to her lips. "Oh my…!"

It took them a second to find the reason to her reaction. There, buried amongst the disturbing mountain of information, was Spencer's statement on the events that lead to her supposed death. Spencer had still been in a hospital at the time because apparently a state of shock and a gunshot wound weren't enough reasons to postpone the interrogation when a civillian had been killed in a barely official case. The fact that Dr. Leonor had something so personal, something so intensely painful to Spencer, was already horrible enough.

So the man knew of Maeve's connection to Spencer. And if the monster even suspected that Maeve was alive, after all… Well, he most certainly wouldn't hesitate to use her as a yet another leverage or a weapon of torture against Spencer.

"Have you found anything that'd hint towards his location?" Aaron, ever the stone hard leader, demanded in the end.

Penelope nodded slowly. "Yeah, I… Yeah. There's this… facility. I'm pretty sure that he's taken Reid there."

Derek's eyes flashed, the soldier inside taking over. "Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You're forgetting something." There was a unreadable look on Jason's face. "You're all federal agents and this is a direct act against the government. This would cost you all your jobs. And in the worst case scenario you'd be labelled terrorists. Can you honestly afford that? Can you really do that to the ones you care about the most?"

A heavy silence took over. Such an outcome would harm so many people they held dear. But how could they just…?!

"So… What?" Pure, hot rage, such they didn't think they'd seen ever before, burned in JJ's eyes. "You're expecting us to leave him there? To do nothing?"

"You can't come along. But that doesn't mean that we'd abandon him." Jason's eyes flashed. "I have a special team of my own for this. And the operation is beginning as we speak. Let's just hope that we're not too late."

* * *

By the time Spencer felt at least somewhat coherent once more it was night time. Had to be, because he couldn't hear anything but the occasional steps of who he assumed was a guard. With pain and general discomfort striking through he attempted to find a better position, only to discover that he'd been attached to the ceiling once more. He moaned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to keep himself from vomiting.

He may have passed out once again. The next time his eyes agreed to open halfway he wasn't alone anymore. Dr. Leonor was standing about four steps away, looking at him with disgusted eyes.

"For your information, the newest cure didn't work in any of the ways we desired. At first your system showed signs of responding but then everything when back to square one. After that we nearly lost you twice. Unfortunately it seems that you're far too stubborn to give up, even when it'd the best solution for your own good."

Spencer looked at the man. Dread was already filling him, for a part of him knew. "So… What are you going to do… to me?" His voice wasn't as firm as he would've liked.

Dr. Leonor smiled. "Surely you already know. If you can't be cured you must be terminated." The scientist walked closer until they were almost nose to nose. "You'll go to the Chamber and I'll take you there myself. This time there won't be… mistakes."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Uh huh… The rescue had better come soon, because it doesn't look like Reid has a lot of time left. (sweatdrops) And is the team really going to just stand by idle? I doubt it.

Soooo… Any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! It'd make me insanely happy to hear from you.

**Only four chapters left!**

Until next time, you guys! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all then.

Take care!

* * *

**Guest**: First of all, I'm really, REALLY happy and flattered that you decided to give this story a chance even if this isn't your usual cup of tea! Not to even mention how overjoyed I am that you've enjoyed what you've read thus far. (BEAMS) I really hope that you'll keep enjoying what's to come.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	7. The Beginning of the End

A/N: It's time for another chapter! (grins)

BUUUT, before getting to that one… THANK YOU, so very much, for your FANTASTIC reviews! It warms my heart that you're all still on board. (BEAMS) So thank you!

Awkay, before I get all sappy… Let's rock! I truly hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Beginning of the End

* * *

/ _Even before his capture Scott heard rumors of 'a chamber' where his kind were taken to never return. A couple of times he caught his mom talking about it over the phone, a few more times she muttered about it to herself. He knew that it was a place where no one should ever end up._

_So when six months after his capture two guards appeared to take him to the Chamber he knew that his time was running out._

_He tried to reason with them, as any sane person would. Attempted to convince them that his life was worth sparing. That they couldn't destroy him just because…!_

_They didn't listen, of course. He was taken to a elevator where one of them pressed button 'Z'. Scott swallowed. This was really happening._

_The first thing he saw when the seemingly endless ride came to a stop was a large, metallic door that seemed to lead into a ball shaped object. Dr. Veronika Ivory, Dr. Leonor's right hand woman, was waiting for them beside it. "Don't worry. This'll all be over soon. You won't even feel a thing."_

_Scott fought the bitter snort that wanted to erupt. Yes. That was what he was the most worried about…_

_He attempted to struggle. But he was just a scrawny teenager against two well built men. A blow that nearly knocked him out was aimed at his head before he was thrown through the door. The sound of it closing reminded him entirely too much of a church bell._

_It was completely, utterly dark. His heart was hammering furiously while he looked around, frantically attempting to find some sort of a way out. There was none. And all of a sudden the gas came pouring in, filling his entire consciousness. He coughed, tried to cover his nose and mouth, but he could only keep himself from breathing for so long. After a small eternity his thoughts began to blur together. When he slumped to the floor, his fists still balled stubbornly for a fight, he was sure that he'd never wake up again._

_And while that was the death of Scott Warren it was, by no means, the end of his life. Because two hours later he inhaled hungrily, ending up coughing desperately when it was too much for his ailing lungs. He gasped, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. His whole body was shaking from shock and whatever gas he'd been exposed to._

_How could he still be alive?_

_"Easy, now", a gentle female voice that sounded disturbingly familiar adviced. "I was able to change to gas to a harmless one but it had to look convincing. The dosage you received was a heavy one. So take it easy."_

_He tried to nod, only to succeed in nearly falling from the bed. Blinking rapidly to get rid of the black spots dancing in his line of vision he looked up, determined to see his rescuer. Surprise made him blink again._

_It was Veronika Ivory._

_"Thank you", he rasped, not knowing what else to say. Pathetic, really, considering the immense risk this woman took for him. He frowned, not liking how foggy his head was growing again. "Where are we?"_

_"Safe. So is your mother." All of a sudden there was a spark of fire on Veronika's fingertip. She pressed it against a candle, bringing some more light into the room. She offered him a kind smile. "Now sleep. There's going to be quite a journey ahead of you."_

_Sleep Scott did. When he woke up once more Veronika wasn't the only person sitting beside his bed. There was also a distinctly familiar looking dark haired man. He frowned and instinctively pulled away, not liking the idea of a stranger having found him._

_The man, however, smiled. "I'm Jason Gideon. We've met before but I suppose that given the circumstances it's only undestandable that you don't remember me." Somehow the stranger knew better than to offer a hand towards him. "And I suppose that as of today, you should be called Spencer Reid."_ /

* * *

Spencer, who'd been provided with a white shirt and matching pants before his supposedly final journey began, could actually hear his own heart hammering while the elevator took him towards a entirely too familiar floor. It was a matter of seconds before they'd reach 'Z'. In the suffocating silence surrounding Dr. Leonor and him Spencer amused himself with counting the statistics of him surviving a second time.

Perhaps he'd finally used up his miracles.

There was a 'bing' and the doors slid open with a sigh. The Chamber hadn't changed a single bit since the last time Spencer saw it. He wondered how many innocent lives had been lost – stolen brutally – since the day that seemed to belong to some other lifetime.

"So…" Dr. Leonor was practically purring. "Any last words?"

Spencer squeezed his lips together tightly and kept his eyes directed straight forward like a good soldier. No, he wasn't about to waste his breath on words that only the man beside him would hear. He didn't want to die but he wasn't about to start pleading futilely.

Dr. Leonor shrugged. "Suit yourself." A nudge made them both move forward. "In case you're worrying about your… team, and Maeve… Let me assure you that they'll be looked after accordingly. I'll make sure that the board understands that your team can't be trusted after this. As for Maeve, and your mother… They may be hidden well. But don't think, for even a second, that I won't find them. Because I will haunt them down, just like I sought you out. And when I've succeeded I'll give them exactly the treatment that your kind deserve before sending them right after you."

Now _that_ gave Spencer a brand new spark. His eyes flashed while fire that he shouldn't have been able to feel in his current condition took over. He reacted like any wild animal when their family was threatened.

He attacked, ignoring the fact that he was going against a armed man.

* * *

After the departure of Jason and a couple of the man's new teammembers Aaron sat down on the small building's porch, deep in thought and frustrated over having nothing else to do. Something was bothering him, gnawing his thoughts, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He recognized the feeling and it irritated him beyond all belief. He was missing a variable.

Something that Jason said hours ago, while they were waiting for something – _anything_ – that'd help them find Spencer to appear, echoed in Aaron's ears.

* * *

/ _"Do you know why I left the team? Because I couldn't take it anymore. Meeting all those criminals, murderers, psychopaths… Seeing their story right before my eyes while they were smiling and providing nothing but lies… It was too much. I wanted to be able to touch people without seeing horror stories."_

_He looked at his old friend with a frown. "Why are you telling me this now?"_

_Jason looked at him. For a long moment he was sure that there wouldn't be a response until one came out. "Because I hope that some day you'll understand."_ /

* * *

"Hotch!" Derek's alarmed voice brought him abruptly to the present. "You've gotta come and see this!"

Following Derek's voice Aaron was somewhat confused to realize that the others were in Jason's bedroom. The confusion turned into something else entirely when he saw what the rest of them were staring at with wide, horrified eyes. His own expression remained rather even but his heart jumped unhealthily.

Pictures. Maps. Names. Words. A clear, solid plan for tearing down a government building.

"He's not going to just set Reid free", Alex breathed out, appearing paler than usual. "He's going to destroy that entire place."

"We have to go, right now." Surprisingly the soldier's snarl came from Maeve. "We need to stop him before he does something that'll destroy all our kind."

"Yeah", Derek agreed. The man's voice wasn't steady. "And before he gets Reid killed."

* * *

The element of surprise is stunning in its power. The first two times Spencer's fist collided with Dr. Leonor's face the man was too stunned to realize what was happening. They both went down, Spencer with a roar that didn't sound human.

It was only befitting, wasn't it? These people treated his kind like some sort of animals. It was only reasonable for him to behave like one.

Thirty seconds later found them still on the floor, the space's limited amount of light casting threatening shadows on them. Spencer breathed hard, maintaining a stone hard grip on the older man's collar. At that very moment he couldn't recognize himself.

Dr. Leonor smirked through the blood staining his face. "See? A monster. That's all you are in the end, every single one of you."

Spencer's eyebrow bounced up. "Then how are you still alive? If I really am nothing but a monster… Then why haven't I killed you yet?"

Dr. Leonor snorted. "Do you honestly expect me to care?" And then a firm leg was kicked right at him.

Despite his condition Spencer wasn't entirely unprepared. It's remarkable, really, what adrenaline can do. He managed to smoothen his ride against the wall just enough to keep his head from colliding. He even kicked his leg forward, ignoring how much it _hurt_ after the amount of time he'd been chained. He managed to find a hint of satisfaction from the sound of the older man slumping down to one knee with a groan.

Dr. Leonor glared at him. "You…!" The man spat blood, then focused on him again. "I've had enough of you and your kind."

Spencer wondered if he was already sliding towards unconsciousness. Because the sight of a gun being pointed at him didn't scare him the way that it was supposed to. Everything seemed to be sliding into shadows around him.

"You can't tear down us all", he breathed out.

"Perhaps not." Dr. Leonor's voice held something he'd never heard before. "But you… You're a good start."

The gunshot was unnaturally loud while it echoed in the hollow space.

* * *

Cole Sullivan had been working for the government for the past six years, since his twenty-eight birthday. He was proud of his work. What he did… Some people might not have accepted it but he was convinced that he was doing a favor to the human kind. And in a way to… _them_ as well.

There was a disease and he was determined to help get rid of it, he was trying to help these poor creatures get better.

That night was supposed to be nothing out of the ordinary. He'd just finished some of his newest experiments and was dreaming of retreating to his room for some sleep. His plans were, however, halted brutally when he entered the main lobby.

The first thing he saw was five dead security guards and two scientists that'd reduced to nothing but piles of blood and limbs. Fighting the urge to vomit he looked up. He could actually feel blood turn cold in his veins.

Six people, four men and two women, stood there staring back at him. Eyes full of rage and threat. And in a flash he knew exactly who the intruders were.

Cole's blue eyes widened and he staggered a step or so backwards, his pulse speeding out of control. "What…?! How the hell did you get here?" he all but cried out.

"That's simple." The entirely too familiar voice came from behind him. He spun around to find Dr. Daria Walter. She had a gun pointed at him. "I let them in."

She pulled the trigger at him and didn't miss. The bullet sunk neatly into the middle of Cole's forehead. His last thought was a resonating '_Please don't…!_'.

Daria – or Mirka, or any of those ten other identities she'd adapted during her life – lowered her gun, her eyes flaming. "About bloody time", she growled. "We're behind schedule."

Another member of the team, a strikingly good looking young man with nearly black hair and just as dark eyes, brought his fingers to his forehead and listened. "Two minutes and fifteen seconds before the reinforcements arrive", the man announced.

"I'm aware", Jason Gideon announced, taking his usual spot at the lead of the team. "We'd better get moving, then."

The rest of them were more than happy to agree. Stunningly silently and terrifyingly effectively the seven of them moved forward. Operation Inferno was just about to get started.

* * *

Spencer floated somewhere between consciousness and dreamless sleep, life and death. In that lonely, hazy place his mind did the only thing it could to distract him from the torment his body was going through. It dreamt.

There was a field, such that was far too beautiful to be real. Full of red flowers that held the most beautiful scent Spencer had ever faced. And, in the middle of the field, stood Maeve.

It took a moment before she sensed his presence. When she did she turned and gave him a smile that chased all else from existence. "You're finally here."

That wonderful dream, however, wasn't bound to last very long.

Spencer returned to the waken world with a strangled groan, waves of agony washing through him. He curled up the best as he could, furiously attempting to figure out just what it was that hurt so much. He couldn't, not with how badly his head had failed him. He swallowed convulsively, unsure if the cold spreading everywhere in him was caused by shock or terror.

"That's right, Scott", Dr. Leonor's far too familiar voice coaxed. "Wake up for me. Feel every little bit of that agony before you finally perish. Feel your body betraying you."

Spencer gulped again, trying to understand. Where was this pain coming from? What…? Wait, wasn't there a gunshot? Yes, that's right. He'd been shot. But where…?

It was then he finally felt the warmth blossoming around his abdonimal area, making his shirt slick. No matter how hard he tried to cover the wound his hand just slipped away. The blood… It was coming out too fast.

Dr. Leonor chuckled at his efforts. "Oh, don't fight it. Just let yourself go. Who knows. Maybe you'll even enjoy death."

"So will you."

Before Spencer or Dr. Leonor could comprehend that it wasn't one of them who spoke, much less see the arrival, there was a sickening sound when something hard collided with the scientist's head. It wasn't until the man went down Spencer saw and his dazed, barely focused eyes widened.

"Gideon…?"

Jason brought a hand to his ear and barked what was mostly nothing but static to Spencer's failing ears. "… found him… shot… lot of blood… hurry…"

Despite his best efforts Spencer's eyes were sliding closed until a firm, slightly unsteady hand tapped his cheek. His eyes agreed to open halfway, gazing blearily at Jason's tense face. "I need you to stay awake, Spencer. I'm going to get you out of here but I'm going to need your help. Do you understand?"

Spencer nodded slowly. Because honestly, what else could he do? Was he still dreaming, or maybe hallucinating? How could Jason be there, right before his eyes?

"Come on", the man growled, wrapping one arm around him and helping him up. "Let's move it, right now. Can you walk?"

Spencer nodded again faintly, blinking to keep the shadows creeping in his line of vision from taking over. "Yeah, I think so." He didn't know how long, though.

Despite the uncertainty that answer seemed to be enough for Jason. They proceeded infuriatingly slowly, finally making it to the elevator. Once they were there Spencer glanced towards Dr. Leonor's unconscious form. Cold and something else coursed through his veins. "What… happens to him?" he murmured.

Jason pressed a button and remained silent until they'd headed three floors upwards. "He'll get what he deserves. My team will make sure of it."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. Discomfort swell in the pit of his stomach, somewhere below the spot where blood was staining his shirt at a alarming speed. "Your team?" He looked towards the man that was once his mentor, his savior, his sole confidant. He couldn't even recognize the person supporting him. That realization hurt far more than the bullet or his other injuries did. "Jason… What's going on?"

Jason's eyes were far darker than he'd ever seen them. "This… is operation Inferno." The former agen't jawline tightened. "I promised your team that I'd get you out of here alive and I will. After that I'll make sure that these people will never harm our kind again."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Uh huh… It seems that things are starting to come to an end. But what, exactly, is Gideon's team going to do? And will Reid make it through this one alive?

PLEASE, do leave a note before you go! Isn't that box down below just too alluring to be left alone…? (smirks)

Until next time, ya all! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

**NeeyahTwins**: Things don't seem very promising right now, no? (winces and shudders)

HUGE thank yous for the review! Hopefully I'll see ya next time.

(Btw… Your baby? I suppose that that's up for debate.) (smirks)

* * *

**Hi**: I just didn't have the heart to make you guys wait longer than this. (grins)

Massive thank yous for the review!


	8. Of Blood and Fire

A/N: It took me a day or two longer than it was supposed to, but here I am. (BEAMS) Yay?

First, of course…! THANK YOU, so very much, for your reviews and love for this story! I'm still baffled and humbled by how many friends this one seems to have gained. (grins from ear to ear) So thank you!

Awkay, because I don't want to bore you with my babbling… Let's move! I truly hope that you'll have a good time with this one.

* * *

Of Blood and Fire

* * *

/ _In the end it became clear to Scott that his mom needed help. The voices screaming in her head wouldn't quiet down and the days when she didn't even know who he was became more and more common. It hurt him, more than anything he'd ever faced in his life. But for the sake of her safety he had to send her away._

_Finding a facility that'd accept… her kind was a challenge. But one long talk with a kind faced, understanding doctor gave him hope that perhaps he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his entire life. He just hoped that the day would come when his mom would understand as well._

_When they came to take her away she shouted, begged and cursed. Pleaded with him to understand, asked over and over again how he could do this to her. Why he'd send her back to the government's torture centre when he knew what they did to her the last time._

_Scott hadn't known, of course. He'd heard his parents whispering about it from time to time before his father left but they'd always been careful not to let him catch too much. But on that horrendous day, which was easily one of the worst in his life… He did know, to a certain painful extend. Because she could't stop herself from projecting some flashes._

_Of her screaming out of sheer agony._

_Of them stealing away her ability with medication._

_Of them attacking her._

_Of them doing things to her that no living being should ever have to endure._

_Of them degrading her to some sort of an animal._

_Considering the shock Scott received right there it wasn't a surprise that he didn't hear the phone ringing a couple of hours later. It wasn't until much, much later that night he finally managed to listen to the message on the answering machine. He recognized the voice of Jason Gideon although he didn't know the man's name yet. He was the one who helped his mom and him leave their home what felt like a lifetime ago. But the words made no sense to him. "_The snake is approaching Eden. It's time to leave the Paradise._"_

_It was understandable, really, that Scott couldn't quite understand the full importance of that message at the moment. He deleted it and tried to keep the onslaught of guilt and sorrow from crushing him. He didn't realize his mistake until Dr. Marcus Leonor and his men were waiting for him when he came home two days later. That was how his journey to hell began. _/

* * *

Despite all the years that had flown by and all the things that he'd been through Jason Gideon could remember, quite vividly, the day he saw Spencer – or Scott, as the back then barely an adult used to be called – for the very first time. He remembered the fear in those eyes, nestled quite comfortably against a fire that immediately told him that the young man was born to fight. There was also a heartbreaking amount of trust. And despite everything that must've been done to the brunet there was this aura of innocence the kind Jason had never seen before.

Since the day he was born Jason was blessed, or perhaps rather cursed, with the ability to see each person's story from just one touch. The good and the bad. The secrets they'd buried to the deepest corners of their minds. Later on, when he began to work with the FBI, he came to realize that his ability functioned even with the dead. A simple handshake, the smallest of brushes, and he _knew_. Being able to see the worst in people and _knowing_ just how many dangerous people were on the loose simply because there wasn't enough evidence was torture. Somewhere along the way he began to lose his faith in justice and humanity.

Then he met the newly named Spencer Reid and a tiny spark of that faith was restored. All Jason wanted was to have that remarkable soul safe and sound. But as much as he might've wanted to he couldn't control one's thoughts. And Spencer wanted to follow him, leaving him with very little choice. On that fateful day Jason swore to himself that he'd teach Spencer absolutely everything he could, that he'd do anything to make sure that whatever pain and terror came the young man wouldn't be lost.

Yet here they were.

Jason knew entirely too well how dangerous abdominal injuries could be. And considering how fast Spencer was losing both blood and color they were running out of time. He glanced towards his wrist watch and frowned. If the operation was ticking on at the speed it was supposed to time was running out in more ways than one.

Spencer was tense while leaning against him and he knew that it wasn't merely out of pain or shock. The understanding pained him. Of course he'd known that Spencer wouldn't accept or understand the deeds of his team. That's the biggest reason why he left, once upon a time. He fully expected that he'd never see his former protégé again while was still alive.

It was ironic, really, that now that they did meet again Spencer seemed to be the one dying.

* * *

The elevator ride seemed to last a eternity, especially when with each passing floor Spencer could feel blood running, the fight in him draining away. Jason's presence next to him brought him little comfort. Especially when his groggy, rapidly shutting down head realized that not all blood staining his former role-model was his.

_What did you do?!_, he wanted to shout out. Even without his mom's telepathic abilities he could tell that Jason had done something horrific. But how deep into the dark side had the man fallen?

Just then the elevator's doors slid open, revealing a sight that could've been ripped from anyone's nightmares. Bodies, at least eight of them, butchered in the most horrendous ways possible. The blood… It seemed to be everywhere.

"Breathe, Spencer." There was genuine worry in Jason's voice and for a moment he could imagine that he was with the man he knew a long time ago. "You need to breathe, alright? And stay awake. We're almost out of here but I need you to stay awake."

Spencer shook his head as they moved a little, unable to look away from the death and devastation around them. "You can't…", he tried but forming proper sentences was becoming a mighty struggle. "… these people …" _Please, you need to understand…! These people… They've made mistakes. But… They're human! You can't just kill them like this. You can't…_

"Spencer!" The somewhat panicked shout ripped him back from his thoughts. Jason's face and voice were drifting out of his focus. "You need to stay awake, alright? This place is going to be destroyed very, very soon. I promised to get you out of here but we'll never make it if you collapse now."

Spencer's eyes would've widened if he would've been conscious enough for it. Everything was swaying madly in his line of vision. "No…", he breathed out, feeling more than a little desperate. Couldn't Jason see? This wasn't a solution. This… "No…!" he moaned again, a little clearer this time.

This was a declaration of war.

Jason didn't seem affected by the impending destruction. "This is only just the beginning", the man announced. "Just one small attack amongst the others. We'll make sure that they get the exact taste of what they've been doing to us all this time, through all these years and decades."

Spencer frowned. Everything was so confusing, slipping out of his focus. Or was he, himself, slipping away? "We…?"

And then he saw it. A team of six, walking towards him. The figures were blurry to his eyes but he was sure.

"Everything's going according to the plan. The explosives are in position and Leonor is right where you wanted him", a female voice he'd never heard before announced. "This place will go up in flames in three minutes." Did she look at him? He couldn't tell anymore. "Is that…?"

"Yes." If his head had been the slightest bit more coherent he might've been able to read the tone of Jason's voice. "Now let's move. We don't have a lot of time and neither does he."

Spencer attempted to protest but all he managed was a barely audible moan. His eyelids were getting heavier by the second and his whole body seemed to be going limp. It was only a matter of time before he'd lose consciousness.

He wanted to push away the hands touching him but couldn't find the strength. He was supported by two people now since he couldn't carry more than a pathetic shred of his weight. Each little twitch forward seemed to last a eternity.

He knew that the passing time should've scared him but couldn't remember why. Nothing made sense anymore, really. Why was he supposed to stay awake when he was so very exhausted and every little move he made hurt, when even breathing was sheer agony? All he wanted to do was to close his eyes so he did.

There, in the dark that should've terrified him, nothing was confusing and painful anymore.

* * *

When Dr. Leonor woke up he knew immediately that he wasn't at the place where he was knocked out. It was almost completely dark and the only sound he managed to catch was the wind, howling somewhere in the corners. There was a distinct scent of smoke that immediately filled him with dread.

And then he saw the perfectly calm face of Daria Walter. There was a terrifying flame in her eyes. "About time you join me", she greeted.

Dr. Leonor looked at her with a frown, his pounding head making his thoughts spin around madly. He stared at her face, trying to see, trying to understand. "Who are you?" he blurted out in the end, slurring a lot more than he would've liked.

Daria shook her head. "My name isn't important. What I am, however… And what I represent… I'd be very, very interested in those if I were you." Her eyes darkened considerably. "For years and years I've watched you torturing and murdering my kind. Now that time is over. We'll rise up to take what's ours."

Dr. Leonor felt a shudder deep inside. Somehow a part of him already knew that it was over. "What are you going to do to me?"

Daria smirked. Her hand was deviously gentle when she tapped his cheek. "Now you're asking the right questions."

* * *

The team and Maeve had spoken barely a word since they left Jason's hideout. They were deep in thought, each wondering what, exactly, would be waiting for them when they'd reach the facility. Wondering, no matter how little they wanted to, if they were already too late.

"I… I can't get a hold of him", Penelope whispered while putting away her cell phone, staring through the vehicle's window. "Gideon… He isn't answering his phone. I even tried to get a hold of Dr. Leonor but it went straight to voicemail." Her eyes didn't seem dry. "The people in that building, maybe even Reid… Are they going to…?"

"No", Derek growled, steely determination in his eyes. "We'll get there in time and stop this mess. And then… Then we'll figure out a way to get Reid the hell out of there."

In some other situation they might've chuckled darkly at the absurdity of it all. How, exactly, were they supposed to help Spencer? It was more than likely that they'd be arrested on the spot once they uttered their warning. But hope is a powerful, stubborn thing. They all chose to cling to it.

Or did, until they saw fire rising in the distance.

David's eyes were huge and disbelieving. "Jesus…!" The rest of them couldn't utter a sound. Maeve covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes watering. It was a small miracle that Aaron managed to keep the minivan on the road.

The two more minutes it took to reach their destination were endless and full of silent panic. When they finally made it there Aaron hit the brakes so sharply that they jerked on their seats. For several valuable seconds they could only stare at the sight before them in a stunned silence. Could it really be…?

There was nothing left of the government building. At a safe distance from the ruins Jason Gideon had slumped to the ground, focusing intently on something. It wasn't until then they recognized the bloodied, battered form of Spencer. In a flash they were all moving.

Maeve crashlanded to Spencer's side in less than a blink. Caressing his face, whispering words that weren't meant for anyone else to hear. A couple of tears escaped when there was no reaction whatsoever.

Derek shot a deadly glare towards Jason. "What… What the hell have you done?" the mocha skinned agent snarled at the top of his lungs.

"Are we really going to waste time on arguing?" Jason growled, despair, remorse, grief and rage shining in his eyes. "Spencer… He's running out of time and in less than a minute the reinforcements will be there. We have to go."

JJ wiped her eyes roughly with a shaking hand. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself. "We… Oh my god, we've gotta get him to a hospital."

"No", Jason snapped instantly. The man gritted his teeth hard. "They'd find him and capture him again. This time they'd most likely kill him." There was a deep, far from steady breath. "I… know someone. But we need to hurry."

* * *

At around the same time the calm and dull television watching of millions and millions of people was interrupted by the screen going black for a second. A breath before the resonating shout of frustration would've erupted the screen came to life once more. And they all saw the beautiful, blood stained and deadly face of a woman the world would know as Daria.

"_A secret has been kept from you all_", she announced. "_While the modern man developed another species was born. Equally intelligent. Just as deserving to take over the world. These two species would've been able to co-exist without any trouble. Humans, however, have never been very good at sharing. And frankly, neither have we._"

Daria lifted her hand. A flame was dancing on it, wild and unforgiving. "_All my life I've been watching humans tormenting my kind. Haunting them. Torturing them. Stealing their abilities. Slaughtering them. Countless of us have lost their lives. Even more are hiding, living under constant terror. But we won't be watching idly anymore. This time the blood that will be shed won't be ours._"

The camera turned ever so slightly, revealing Marcus Leonor. The man's lips weren't visible anymore. Somehow skin had spread to cover his mouth entirely. Muffled sounds, pleas or curses is anyone's guess, erupted when Daria approached him. By then her entire hand was glowing, the shine growing brighter by each passing second. She placed it to his chest and in an instant the sounds he was making intensified, as did the look in his eyes.

"_This is a warning to you all_", Daria explained in a voice that carried a clear load of finality. "_We refuse to be pushed to the ground any longer. This is our battle cry. This is us taking the place that rightfully belongs to us._"

With those ominous words the entire screen exploded to blinding, white light, and somewhere behind it echoed Dr. Leonor's smothered roar of sheer agony.

* * *

The air in the team's madly speeding car was heavy and loaded while their journey towards the mysterious location continued. They were all deep in thought, sick with worry, betrayed, scared and confused. The whole situation had escalated so suddenly and violently that they had severe problems with keeping up.

All they knew was that a man they used to rely on just took part in murdering who knows how many people, someone else came back from the dead and one member of their bizarre family might bleed out without them being able to do anything but watch.

They all knew that they didn't have a lot of time. The annoying part was that none of them knew exactly how little they had left. It was impossible to tell without knowing what the bullet had damaged on its path.

The rest of them couldn't say which one of the two was more pale while Maeve sat on the backseat with Spencer's unconscious form cradled to her lap. Her eyes were wide and full of such terror they knew entirely too well. Her fingers were squeezing his wrist so hard that the skin underneath the nails had turned white but they were shaking so badly that she probably couldn't feel the pulse. The other hand was pressing a unidentifiable piece of fabric to his wound, desperately trying to staunch the bleeding. Even without any special abilities they heard exactly what she was screaming in her mind. The same thing was echoing in all their heads.

In the end the silence got too much for Derek. Needing something – anything – else to focus on he looked towards Jason. There was a clear challenge in the younger man's sharp eyes. "You abandoned us all years ago. Why do you decide to care now, when you should be helping your… friends complete your master plan?"

For several endlessly long moments Jason stared at the road. Then, in voice they barely heard, the man dropped what must've been dangling on the tip of his tongue for years and years. "Because as important as tonight is to my kind… I can't let my son die."

It took much longer than it should've. But slowly, one syllable at a time, those words seeped through. A couple of pairs of eyes widened. Someone gasped.

The team had a million question to their former mentor. But apparently fate decided that they'd have to wait.

For right then the headlights of a car met theirs, blinking at them to pull over. Jason frowned but obeyed with clearly visibly reluctance. In the dark it took a while before they got a proper look of the vehicle that parked right behind them. The car clearly belonged to the government. The backup just caught up with them.

"Shit…!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh crap…! (winces) Now, what kind of a conclusion will this story reach? It seems that there's a war about to begin. But what about Reid and our beloved team?

PLEASE, do leave a lil' note before you go! Hearing from you makes me incredibly happy.

I've really gotta run now. (pouts) Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

**NeeyahTwins**: Hey, I'm only flattered to hear that! (smiles) I really hope that what's to come won't disappoint, either.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	9. The Sins of Fathers

A/N: After SEVERE difficulties with finding the time for actually sending this (since this has been typed for a couple of days, just waiting around), here I am! (grins) Yay?

THANK YOU, so very much, for all your love and reviews! You guys are totally amazing. (beams, and hugs)

Awkay, because there's no point in stalling any further… Let's roll! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Sins of Fathers

* * *

/ _When Jason Gideon met Diane Warren – or Diana Reid, as she'd be known later on – they were both very young and he was at the beginning of his career. It was, in fact, the first time he observed a interrogation after graduating from the academy. Several scientists working on a highly classified project had ended up dying, each of them under suspicious circumstances. Now, after three long weeks, they had a suspect._

_Diane Warren, age twenty-one. History of schizophrenia. However there, interrogated by two officers, she appeared very much in control over herself. He would've said harmless but something radiated from her, making his forehead wrinkle. Something almost like excitement swell inside of him while he watched her, trying to understand._

_Then her eyes flickered towards where he stood, only for a millisecond but that was more than enough._

Well hello, Jason. I can see that we're alike, you and I. How fascinating. _It took him much longer than it should've to realize that although her lips were moving the words echoed inside his head._ Don't be so alarmed. If I'd want to harm you, these two or anyone else in this building you'd be dead already.

_Jason swallowed loudly, his heart beating a million miles per hour. He'd never actually met another one of his kind. He knew that it was crazy, that he was most likely making a huge mistake. But he couldn't stop himself._ Did you kill those scientists?

I'm afraid that the truth is far more complicated than that. _How she managed to keep up two conversations at the same time was beyond him._ I'll leave soon. Why don't you follow me if you want to find out?

_He watched with bewilderment as she squinted her eyes a barely noticeable fraction, concentrating, reaching out. The eyes of the two police officers changed, fear and confusion transforming first into dull nothingness, then to something Jason couldn't even name. Neither of them protested while Diane offered them a sweet smile and neither made a move to stop her when she stood up and walked out of the room with slow, perfectly calm steps. Upon walking by she glanced towards him, offering a thought._

I can show you a world that you would've never imagined exists, Jason. There are more people like the two of us out there, waiting for a chance to claim what's ours. Find me and I'll show you your true home.

_And from that moment Jason knew that'd he'd follow her wherever she'd lead him, without her having to use even the slightest bit of her powers._ /

* * *

The team watched in horror how three men got out of the other car, beginning to approach them with guns drawn. Only five steps and they'd reach them. Only five steps and it'd all be over. They exchanged horrified looks.

Then three gunshots disturbed the night's peace and the hostile agents fell down.

And there, just visible in the lack of light, stood William Reid, dressed in all black like his now deceased colleagues and looking at them with unreadable eyes while putting away his recently fired gun. "Go", the man ordered, his voice strained but full of authority. "Get Spencer the hell out of here. I'll clean up this mess."

They didn't want to leave him behind, especially after what he just did. But as it was they had very little choice. So, with heavy yet furiously hammering hearts, they drove off and disappeared into the night.

None of them managed to avoid wondering just how high of price William would pay for saving a young man he'd always considered his son.

* * *

The rest of the journey was full of tense, stunned and more than slightly horrified silence. Every second ticking away seemed to be too much. Then, finally, Jason parked before a small, somewhat isolated house. Out of silent agreement they left Maeve to take care of Spencer, knowing that there was no way she would've left him, and headed towards the door.

The door was opened before they even knocked. A gasp of surprise sounded somewhere at Derek's right. Stood there with a grim expression was none other than Dr. Linda Kimura.

For a precious second they could only stare until Jason spoke. "I know that you made your point clear the previous time. But we need your help."

Dr. Kimura's eyes narrowed. "The last time I tried to help you my daughter and I were almost discovered. If you won't be able to guarantee her safety…"

None of them had ever seen the kind of despair that shimmered in Jason's eyes at that very moment. "Linda… It's Spencer."

Linda looked at him, long and hard, as though searching something. In the end she exhaled a shuddering sigh. "Inside, all of you. Quickly. And hide your car. I assume that there's no tracking system on it and you weren't followed?"

Jason nodded, a dark look on his face.

"Good." Linda gritted her teeth, conflicted emotions dancing in her eyes. "I'll go and wake up Naima. It sounds like we don't have any time to waste."

Derek was in some sort of a daze while he followed Jason to the car. His heart was pounding and his head didn't seem to want to stop spinning. A rather large part of him was still waiting and hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

By the time they returned to the car Spencer's skin was so pale that it was a touch from transparent. Pale, cool and clammy. There also seemed to be even more blood than before. Maeve, who'd adamantly refused to move from her spot beside the young genius, looked up with some startle when the vehicle's door was torn open. Fierce protectiveness flashed in her eyes like a flame.

"It's okay, it's just us." Derek couldn't understand how his voice remained as firm as it did. "We… We'll take him inside now, okay?"

Maeve nodded slowly. It was obvious that she didn't want to let go of the man in her arms but also knew that she had very little choice over the matter. "You need to…"

"… apply pressure. I know." Under different circumstances Derek might've smiled. Gosh, this woman and Spencer were perfect for each other.

Considering Spencer's weight Derek would've easily managed to carry his friend alone. But admittedly Jason's help made the ride a bit smoother. He used one hand to press a piece of fabric tightly against the genius' wound, trying to smother the swirl of discomfort at how close Jason was and how dangerous the man might be. Maeve followed only a step behind.

When they made it inside there was a small, quiet room and a bed waiting. They lay Spencer down as gently as they could. The young agent emitted a small moan and for a moment they wondered if he was waking up but the signs of awareness vanished as quickly as they came.

Was Spencer even breathing properly anymore…?

That terrifying thought was cut by sounds coming from right outside the room. "_Naima, sweetie… There's a man who needs your help, okay? He's… been hurt pretty badly._" It wasn't until after those words Derek wondered just how young their helper was.

"_What if I can't help him?_" The painfully young little girl sounded genuinely terrified of the thought of failure. "_What if it's too much? Will they be mad at me?_"

"_Sweetie, listen to me carefully now. You'll try your best, that's anyone could ever ask you. It's more than enough._" The was a sound of someone's head or perhaps forehead being kissed. "_Now… He's lost a bit of blood, so don't be scared. Try not to look at it too much._"

The child swallowed loudly. "_Okay, mommy._"

With that the door opened, revealing a very beautiful little girl who couldn't be older than seven or eight years old. She seemed a bit hesitant about all the strange people in the room. And then her eyes fell on Spencer. She gasped, taking a step backwards. "Mommy…!"

Linda leaned closer, hugging her daughter. "I know, sweetie. I know. It's okay." She whispered something to the little girl's ear and all of a sudden it looked like the child had been moving around in some sort of a tranze.

Derek stared with wide eyes for a moment, then looked towards the doctor. "What did you…?"

"She's sleepwalking, if that's the term you'd like to use. And when she wakes up she won't remember any of this." Linda's eyes hardened with concentration. "Now, I'm sorry to throw you out but we need some space, alright? You can wait in the living room. I'll come and tell you immediately if something changes."

* * *

Spencer swam in a bizarre sea of fog and gray. He didn't know where he was, nor did it bother him too much. It was getting dark, like twilight had been setting. But somewhere around the edges of black he noticed shimmers of the brightest light he'd ever seen.

He tilted his head, staring at the unearthly sight with mixture of surprise and curiosity. In the end he found himself moving closer. It was like something had been calling out to him.

Until he felt a push, a hint of pressure.

" … _Don't leave me, Spence._ …"

That voice was so familiar, made him soar with joy and longing. He opened his mouth but didn't find enough breath for words. He wasn't even sure if they would've carried far enough.

" … _I'm right here. I… I'm so sorry that I left you. I wish that I didn't have to. But… I'm here now. So come back to me, please. Come back. __I love you._ …"

Spencer attempted to anchor himself on those words. But the force pulling him away was so strong and he'd been fighting for too long. There, faced with what might be his last chance, he sent out desperate words, hoping from the bottom of his soul that they'd be heard.

" … _I love you too._ …"

* * *

When Linda Kimura asked everyone to leave the room one person persisted. Maeve, she found out quickly. The pale, trembling woman wouldn't budge from her place right beside Spencer, both hands clasping one of the unresponsive agent's desperately. She seemed to be whispering.

Yet none of that seemed to work, for despite everyone's wishes and Naima's best efforts Spencer seemed to be slipping further and further.

Linda swallowed hard and blinked away the tears gathering to her eyes. She reached out towards her dazed looking daughter, trying to offer a hint of comfort although the child was mercifully too out of it to understand the full gravity of the situation. "Spencer…" She struggled not to call the rapidly fading man Dr. Reid. He deserved something far more personal if these were really his final moments. "He was gravely injured when you brought him in. And my daughter… She's strong, but she's just a child. There's only so much she can do."

She saw a tear sliding down Maeve's cheek. The woman kissed Spencer's pale lips gently, and all of a sudden the look in those eyes changed. "How much time do we have?" she asked hoarsely.

Linda frowned. And despite all a ridiculous amount of hope rose inside her. She had seen Spencer pull off a miracle before, after all. "About a couple of hours, at most. Why?"

Maeve's eyes flashed with determination. "Because there's something I want to try."

* * *

In the living room the others waited tensely for any news at all. The silence hanging above them was suffocatingly thick. In the end Penelope couldn't stand it anymore. She looked towards Jason. "So… You're Reid's…?"

Jason nodded stiffly. It took a long time before the man spoke. "Diana and I… We were very young when we met. We grew attached almost instantly. It wasn't long until she was pregnant. That was when they got to her."

The rest of them stared in shock and disbelief. "What?" Derek growled. "They captured her when she was pregnant?" They couldn't even imagine the sheer terror she must've felt. The despair. The things they must've done to her…

Jason nodded, a grim look on his face. "She was the most valuable… subject they'd ever had due to her condition. They would've most likely killed both her and the baby if William Reid didn't come along." Seeing their confused expressions the man went on. "At the time he was one of their scientists. Before Diana he imagined that he was doing the right thing."

The rest of them took their time to absorb the information. It was one bizarre, sick nightmare, all of this. Everything they thought they knew…

"Diana…" JJ's voice wasn't much more than a whisper. "Did she love William? Does she still love you?"

"I'm not at liberty to answer that." Jason stretched a bit. "I'm going to get some air. Let me know if there are any news." With that he stood and headed out of the house. After making sure that no one was watching he closed his eyes and focused. Reached out. It didn't take long before Diana Reid's familiar voice echoed in his head.

'_Is he alright?_'

She could've, of course, searched her son's mind. But Spencer would've recognized her presence and she couldn't take that risk. Couldn't pull him any deeper into this than she already had.

'_We'll see. Linda agreed to help us. Now all we can do is wait._'

There was a shudder of distress, radiating from both sides of the connection. They were both used to building up shields and facades. None of those applied, not now.

'_Diane, our son is going to be alright._'

'_I know. And when he recovers… Do whatever you can to keep him out of this. Do you hear me? When the tides come rolling make sure that he's as far away as possible._'

There wasn't even the slightest bit of hesitation.

'_I promise._' The connection was already closing. '_Diane? Stay safe._'

There was a soft, feather light brush. '_You too._'

At the sanitarium the eyes of Diana Reid flew open. For a few moments tears swam in them but she blinked those away rapidly. Her son was born a fighter, she felt that with every fibre of her being when he was first given to her arms. He'd make it through this.

And she'd make sure that there was a better world waiting for him.

That was the sacrifice she made, ages ago. To ensure that Spencer would stay safe she let them take her away from him. When they were on to her she allowed her mental walls to fall just enough to push her towards murkier waters. Because if a crazy was what they wanted a crazy was what they were going to get.

No one would ever suspect that someone locked up into a sanitarium, pumped with drugs and deemed mentally unstable, would be the leader of a liberation army.

But oh, Diana's mind was very much stable. She was right where she wanted to be, waiting in hiding like a cobra. Monitoring everything, controlling everything.

It was the mightiest illusion she'd ever casted.

* * *

Hatred is a dangerous, destructive and curious thing. A living organism that survives in the hearts of the willing, growing and festering like cancer, eating away all else. Crossing over from one host to another.

From generation to generation, from fathers and mothers to sons and daughters.

Twenty-two years old Erica Leonor, the only child of Dr. Marcus Leonor, was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, her face buried into her hands and trying hard to focus on breathing. It was two hours and fifteen minutes from when she received the call that her father had been injured badly. That there was no telling if…

Her mother died when she was only two years old so her father was the only family member she had left. Her father, who could be dying. She didn't know what she'd do if…

Erica heard approaching steps and instantly lifted her gaze to see a young nurse walking slowly towards her. The other woman's eyes were full or sadness. Erica knew long before the arrival spoke. "I'm sorry, love", she sighed. "But the injuries were far too severe. Your father passed away ten minutes ago."

Erica broke down, right there. Her father always told her to be strong, to never show any weakness for it'd be only used against her. But at that moment… At that moment she allowed the walls to come crumbling down.

She didn't know how long it took before she was composed enough to realize that the nurse hadn't left yet. Instead the woman was offering something towards her. A small device that looked like a recorder of some sort.

"I know that this is all overwhelming, but… Your father left behind something. He wouldn't have wanted you to see it, to become involved, but we think you deserve to know. So you'll understand." She squeezed her shoulder once she accepted the item. "I'm truly sorry for your loss." With those words the nurse walked away.

For a minute or two Erica stared at the recorder sitting on her trembling hand. Then, bracing herself, she opened it to see a small screen and what looked like a 'play' button. She frowned, still hesitant, but pressed anyway.

_The footage was quite poor, having suffered from time and having been transmitted from one device to another. It was a home video of a birthday party for a seven-year-old and quite soon Erica realized that the birthday boy was none other than her father. Marcus' eyes shone with happiness and excitement while his mother made her way to him with a massive cake. She offered him a small, kind smile. "Alright then, Marcus. It's time to blow the candles. And remember, if you get them all you're granted a wish."_

_His eyes shining even more brightly Marcus leaned closer, prepared to blow. He never managed to, though. For just then there was a deafeningly loud bang and a shower of red stained the cake. For a long, stilled second the mother stood still, her eyes wide. And, just as blood spread to stain her blond hair, she closed her eyes and slumped down._

_Marcus' excitement turned into a shrill, desperate scream._

_Erica's horrified eyes spotted something just as her father's did, on the other side of the street. A man whose face had been disguised by shadows put down a gun. Then disappeared in a flash, at a speed that was nothing human._

Erica stared with wide, disbelieving eyes. Her whole body was shaking mercilessly from a emotional overload. "What the hell…?!"

What the hell did she just watch? What was… that thing putting her father through that? Were there more of them out there, bringing a threath on everyone?

It wasn't until then Erica registered that there was a tv on, right in the upper right corner of the room. A news broadcast was on and a couple of people were watching it, terror etched on their pale faces. She frowned, then rose to her unsteady feet and walked closer to see better. What she saw made her blood run cold, then turn into lava.

There on the screen a young woman lifted a glowing hand and placed it to her father's bare chest, not an inch of remorse in her eyes.

"_This is a warning to you all_._ We refuse to be pushed to the ground any longer. This is our battle cry. This is us taking the place that rightfully belongs to us._"

Erica stared. Her heart pounding so hard that she could hear it clearly. Stared, every single cell in her body _howling_.

And she knew exactly what she'd need to do.

* * *

TBC, for an epilogue.

* * *

A/N: Pheeeeeeeeeeew, that was intense! (sweatdrops) Sooooo, which one guessed that Reid's mom was behind it all? Anyone?

PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know your thoughts! It could very well be your good deed for today. (grins)

I've really gotta tune out now. Until next time, ya all! I truly hope that you'll join in then.

Take care!

* * *

**Guest **(1): I'm sorry to hear that you feel so. (winces) I'm afraid that sometimes I get so caught up in the story that it sort of leaps out of my control, without me even noticing. I hope that the couple of remaining chapters feel better paced for you.

Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

**Guest** (2): I'm overjoyed to hear that you've enjoyed the story thus far so much despite the heave topics! I truly hope that the rest won't disappoint, either.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	10. Epilogue – This is War

A/N: The final chapter is actually upon us! (gasps) I seriously can't believe this.

Thank you, so very much, for your reviews for the previous chapter! (HUGS) Your comments seriously mean a lot. Never think otherwise!

Awkay, because I'm pretty eager (and just a little bit anxious, because final chapters are always nerve wrecking) to get to the business… (smirks) Let's go! I truly hope that you'll enjoy the final piece to THIS journey. (Do read the ending author's note, yeah?)

* * *

Epilogue – This is War

* * *

/ _The first time the Others were officially discovered two girls, identical twins at the age of six, were seen making small objects fly while they were spending a quiet afternoon at a park. Someone informed the right, or perhaps wrong, people. And in less than a week those girls were in Dr. Sandra Leonor's laboratory. Their parents were strictly against their children being poked and experimented on like that, of course, but they had very little authority against a pile of official documents. Sandra herself swore to them that their little girls would be alright._

_She really shouldn't have._

_Because halfway through their fourth week of imprisonment something went horribly wrong. A crucial, delicate test failed. Too much strain was put on the minds of two small children. They died right before Sandra's horrified eyes._

_No parent would let something like that go unpunished._

_A week later the father of those little girls stood on the road across Sandra's house, a gun raised against her son. An eye for an eye. A child for a child._

_However, for the second time something went wrong._

_Sandra moved at the last possible second and the bullet aimed at her son slammed to the back of her skull instead. It was her blood that became shed. Screams of terror echoed in the father's ears._

_For a few seconds after putting away his gun the father stared, finding a hint of satisfaction from seeing all the blood. Then he met the eyes of the little boy he just made motherless. Saw the entirely too familiar pain and wrath._

_The father used his ability and sped away. Left although there was no place in the world of the living where he wanted to go. Blissfully unaware that he'd just planted the seed for a war._ /

* * *

It was two hours from when a certain profiling team had been brought in for questioning. They turned themselves in voluntarily two days after their disappearance, knowing that the agency had been looking for them. They hadn't been allowed to see each other since coming in. Each of them sat in a small interrogation room, waiting for who knows what.

Derek found it absolutely infuriating to be stuck there when he should've been somewhere else entirely. Especially after a couple of agents he couldn't remember seeing before had stopped by, accusing the most innocent person he'd ever met of things that made him feel sick to his stomach. Spencer was blamed on Jason Gideon's crimes while the young genius was fighting for his life, maybe even…

_No._ Derek couldn't let his thoughts take that path, for the sake of his sanity. He'd have to have faith. And he'd have to focus.

Because at that very moment the room's door opened. In walked a very beautiful woman with long, chestnut colored hair. There was something chillingly familiar in her sharp, icy eyes. In precisely two seconds he found out why. "I'm SSA Dr. Erica Leonor. I'm in charge over handling this new threat exposed to the entire human kind."

Derek swallowed, struggling to keep his startle from showing. _Oh shit…!_ "A new threat?"

"Don't play dumb with me, agent Morgan." Erica leaned a little closer, her darkened eyes nothing short of murderous. "I have a lot of questions for you but I'm starting with this. Where is Spencer Reid?"

* * *

In the meantime at a small, private airport hardly anyone knew of two men observed how a jet was preparing for a take off. A shiver of overflowing emotions went through Jason Gideon while he watched Spencer being taken in, still heavily unconscious. He would've given a lot if he'd been allowed to see those eyes open.

"I suppose I should thank your connections for my freedom", William Reid greeted in a tight voice. The man didn't even glance his way."How is he?"

Jason inhaled a deep breath. At that very moment the young man they both considered their son was fully inside the jet, disappearing from his line of vision. "Fighting. It's still too early to tell anything else." He gritted his teeth. "He wouldn't have been ready for being transported yet but we had little choice."

William's eyebrows furrowed momentarily but the man didn't comment. Instead those eyes focused on Maeve, who also hurried into the aircraft. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Maeve… She gave him a little bit of her blood, in hopes that her ability might help him", Jason revealed. "It was his only hope. We'll see if it was enough."

About a million emotions swirled in William's eyes, fear and helpless rage shining through the loudest. In the end they turned softer than Jason had ever seen them. "She'll take a good care of him."

Jason nodded. The jet's door closed under his careful observation. "And I'll have my people keeping an eye on him as well. Just like I have so far." And he wouldn't fail again.  
William's lips parted. In the end whatever that man planned on saying at first became swallowed down. "Does he know?" the double agent asked instead. "That he's your son?"

Jason shook his head. A stab of ache, almost like longing, shot through him. "No. And as far as it's up to me he's never going to find out." That was the sacrifice he made a long time ago.

William nodded, understanding and genuine sympathy radiating from the man's face. With that it felt like all necessary had been said. Together they watched how the jet rose into the air, wondering with heavy hearts if they'd ever see their son again.

* * *

In the jet Maeve barely noticed the take off. All she could focus on was Spencer, who lay there right before her eyes. Still so very pale that it hurt but breathing on his own, hanging on to his life with tooth and nail. Holding on with all the determination she'd known him to have from the very beginning.

Feeling a sharp twinge inside she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his worryingly warm forehead. "Just keep fighting, you hear?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "This world… It's in a chaos right now. And I need you to face it with me. There's so much lost time we need to make up for."

Of course there was no response. It hurt more than it should've. Maeve swallowed hard, rubbing soothing circles to the back of his hand with her thumb. "I'm… I'm right here, Spence. So… Please, come back to me. To us all. A lot of people are counting on you."

Maeve wasn't sure if she only imagined it. It might've very well been nothing but a trick of her imagination and exhausted mind. But in that very moment she could've sworn that she felt him squeezing her hand a little.

Despite all the uncertanties and terror going on in the world down below, Maeve smiled and held on tigher, for both of them.

* * *

When Martin St. John was named as the Director of National Intelligence only four months earlier he would've never imagined that he'd find himself facing the situation he was in at the moment. His hands trembled ever so slightly while he fixed his tie, then looked at his reflection on the mirror. A deep sigh left him.

Even at the age of sixty-one his hair was still perfectly black, without a single trace of silver showing. His blue eyes were piercing and furiously determined. He straightened his tall, lean frame, like a soldier preparing for a battle.

Wasn't that what he was right now?

Ten minutes later he entered a massive room to find what had to be two hundred cameras pointed at him. For a second or two he stared, then walked on. His expression was a picture of determination when he took his spot behind a podium, knowing all too well that nearly all of America was watching.

His voice was firm and authoritative yet smooth when he began to speak. "Fifty hours ago a research facility of the government was destroyed. Since then this whole nation has received a very clear, direct public threat. There's a hostile species threatening to destroy us all. If we don't act now there'll be nothing left of us."

* * *

Reese Grimes, a strikingly attractive twenty-seven year old with messily cut dark brown hair and stormy eyes of the same color, could barely breathe while watching the tv, glaring at Director St. John's face. Rage, boiling hot like lava, coursed through his veins while memories he would've been much happier without spun around in his head. Old wounds were torn wide open.

He was only six years old when he and his parents were taken in the middle of the night. All because his dad, a doctor, had been entirely too good at saving lives after a horrific school buss crash. He got out after almost a full year of experiments, pain, terror, agony, torture and nightmares. His parents weren't as lucky. He never even got the chance to bury them properly.

And now, those who put his family and most likely countless of others through _that_…!

'_This is a warning to you all_._ We refuse to be pushed to the ground any longer. This is our battle cry. This is us taking the place that rightfully belongs to us_', another public message announced earlier.

Reese functioned as though he'd been sleepwalking. With a grim look of fury and ice cold resolve on his face he looked at his hand to see electricity flickering on it. His path was clear before him.

Working half on instinct, half on some bizarre calling, he walked through the door and left.

* * *

"_This is a dark hour. This is, without a doubt, the greatest threat that has ever come our way_", Martin St. John continued. "_Yet we'll make it through this like we always have. Together, us humans as one. We'll show the Others what we're made of. That while we may bend we do not break. This world is ours and we're going to fight for it, for the sake of ourselves and our children. To make sure that they'll have a future of hope ahead of them._"

* * *

In less than half an our Reese had found a underground base where at least a hundred of his kind had already gathered. Stood on a platform before them was Daria Walter, a somewhat frosty little smile on her face. The whole room listened intently when she spoke.

"Welcome to the revolution", she greeted them. "For decades, since first discovering us, humans have been hunting us. Torturing us. Killing us. As of today, that era of fear is finally over. We refuse to hide in the shadows any longer. We'll take what's ours. When this war over is over there'll be only one species that reigns!"

The whole room exploded into a storm of cheers.

* * *

"_We'll find them. We'll destroy them. For we musn't give in to fear. We won't rest until this war is over and the world is ours once more._"

* * *

'_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind._'

(Mahatma Gandhi)

* * *

**_End, for now at least._**

* * *

A/N: And that's how a war begins. (sighs and shakes head)

So, here's the thing… I'm planning on launching a sequel for this story in a few weeks (in three or four, most likely). It'd jump a few years (maybe even ten) ahead in time and show what's happened to our favorite team and the world in general. The title would be 'The Others 2', though I may add something to it. How would that idea sound to you? Would you like to read the story? There sure would be tons of material to include…!

(The OCs to be kept in mind for the sequel: Daria Walter and Dr. Erica Leonor. The rest of the names mentioned you can pretty much push into the backs of your heads. If they pop up for some reason there'll be a reminder.)

As for this story… Thoughts? Comments? How did you like the final chapter? There's a box down below where you can drop a line or two. (smirks)

THANK YOU, so very much, for your company, love and support to this story AND for sticking around! This idea came to me out of nowhere and it's baffling to me that so many of you chose to join along. (BEAMS, and hugs) So thank you! It's been a fantastic journey (which highly likely isn't over yet).

I've gotta tune out now. Hopefully I'll be seeing you guys again!

Take care!


End file.
